Wedding Traditions
by cleotheo
Summary: In the week leading up to their wedding Narcissa Malfoy expects Draco and Hermione to honour a Black family tradition and refrain from being intimate with each other. With the couple and their wedding party spending a week in a luxury hotel, will the normally amorous couple be able to stick to the tradition? Fun, light-hearted 3 part story.
1. Part 1

**A/N - This story is split into three parts. Part two is a long part, like this one, while the third part is a small part just to round things off. This is just a fun story, that's definitely not to be taken too serious. There is also quite a few sexual innuendoes and mentions of sex throughout the story. Part two will be up tomorrow and part three on Wednesday. I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

**Sunday.**

It was mid-afternoon when Hermione Granger finally managed to get out of bed. Her departure from the large, four poster bed was met by disappointed moaning from her fiancé, Draco Malfoy.

"Do we really have to get up?" Draco moaned, watching as Hermione slipped on her underwear. "Could we not just stay in bed for a while longer?"

"We're due to at the Manor in less than half an hour." Hermione replied. "Don't you want to go away this week?" She asked, turning to face Draco.

Hermione and Draco were getting married the following Saturday and for the week leading up to the wedding they were staying at an exclusive hotel in the middle of nowhere. The hotel was where the couple were actually getting married but in the week leading up to the event the entire wedding party had the run of the massive building and its grounds.

"I have no problems spending the week at a five star hotel, what I do have a problem with is this ridiculous no sex rule my mother is implementing." As he was speaking Draco reluctantly got out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. "Honestly, who can go a whole week without sex?"

Hermione laughed at Draco's outrage. The no sex the week before the wedding was a stipulation from Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, apparently it was a Black family tradition and she had insisted that Draco and Hermione honoured it. Hermione had been less than thrilled with the idea but considering Narcissa had managed to organise the perfect wedding and had managed to include her mother in the planning and her muggle heritage into the ceremony so effortlessly, she had agreed to the tradition. Draco had argued more than her but in the end he had given in to his mother's wishes, just like Hermione knew he would.

"A week is hardly going to kill you." Hermione said, interrupting Draco's complaints. "Besides think of how special our wedding night will be if we haven't been together for a week."

"I don't know about special, but it will be bloody quick if I have to go a whole week." Draco muttered.

"Will you stop moaning?" Hermione sighed, walking over to Draco and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It will be five days. Even you can last five days."

"Maybe." Draco grinned at Hermione as he slid open the fastening on her dress and his hands found their way to her bum. "But can you resist me until Saturday?" He asked, pulling Hermione closer to him and connecting their lips.

Hermione moaned softly into the kiss as her hands found their way under Draco's still open shirt. When Hermione rubbed her hand over the front of his trousers Draco smirked, thinking he had managed to get Hermione to return to bed. Unfortunately for Draco when Hermione broke the kiss she stepped out of his arms and proceeded to zip her dress up again.

"We'll finish on Saturday night." Hermione told her future husband, smirking at his shocked expression.

"You're so evil, getting my hopes up like that." Draco muttered as he carried on getting dressed. He'd only done up a few buttons on his shirt when Hermione's words registered with him and his head snapped round to where Hermione was checking their bags. "What do you mean Saturday night? We get married in the afternoon."

"I'm not consummating our marriage with a quickie, in-between the ceremony and the reception." Hermione replied. "Our first time as a married couple will happen in a bed."

"What's the big deal, it's not as if our first time overall happened in a bed." Draco snorted. "As I recall you were more than happy with a quickie on my desk that time."

"Yes well, that was five years ago and we'd been flirting with each other for quite a while before that." Hermione responded, not being swayed by Draco's protestations. "And that has no bearing on the fact that I want our first time as a married couple to be more romantic than a quick shag while I'm still wearing my wedding dress."

Sighing in defeat Draco walked over to where Hermione was standing and grabbed their bags. While a quickie before the reception was something he wouldn't complain about he could wait for later that night if that was what Hermione wanted, if she wanted the perfect romantic experience then he would make sure that was what she got. However going five days before that without any sex might be something he struggled with a lot more, Draco couldn't remember ever going that long in between encounters in the five years they had been together.

"Right, let's go." Hermione declared, taking a look around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

Once she was satisfied they had everything the couple flooed to Malfoy Manor, where they would then head onto the hotel.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco arrived at the hotel with Draco's parents they found the front hallway packed with their friends and family. While Narcissa headed to the reception desk to begin sorting the rooms Hermione greeted her parents and the Weasley's, Molly and Arthur. While Molly and Arthur weren't technically part of the wedding party, Hermione had insisted they experience the week of luxury as she thought of them as second parents after the way they had welcomed her into their family in her school days.

When Narcissa returned from the reception desk she handed keys to Hermione's parents, the Weasley's and Lucius. When the five parents had left Narcissa then gathered the wedding party around her, which consisted of Hermione and Draco's large group of friends that always spent their free time together.

There were Hermione's best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, along with their girlfriends Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson. Ron and Luna had been together for three years and Ron was on the verge of proposing, or so he kept telling people. Harry and Pansy had only been together for eighteen months but their relationship seemed pretty solid and the whole group were confident they would last. Then there were Draco's best friends, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Blaise was engaged to Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, while Theo was married to fellow Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. And finally the group was completed by Ron's elder brother George Weasley and his wife, Angelina Johnson. After George's twin brother, Fred, died in the war it was Ron who had helped him pick up the pieces of his life by helping him with his shop and including him with his friends. Over the years George had become very much a part of the group and no-one ever gave a second thought to the fact he and Angelina were a few years older than the rest of the group.

"Now you boys are in a special suite on the fifteenth floor and the girls are in an identical suite on the fourteenth floor." Narcissa explained to the group. "You all know about my family's tradition so I'm entrusting all of you to ensure Draco and Hermione don't break it. There will be no sex until the wedding night."

"I hope you just mean Draco and Hermione." George laughed. "I don't fancy taking part in a sex ban." Several of the guys agreed with George while Angelina tutted at her husband.

"What you lot do is your business." Narcissa said, waving her hand in dismissal. "But I expect you two to behave." She added, looking at Hermione and Draco.

"Don't worry, we'll behave." Hermione replied, smiling sweetly at Narcissa. "I've already made it clear to Draco what will be happening this week."

"Tough luck mate, it looks like you're not getting any." Blaise said, clapping Draco on the shoulder. "You'll have to make do with hearing our sordid tales of sexual escapades."

"I think that is my cue to leave." Narcissa said, curling her nose up at Blaise's words. "I suggest you all go and get settled in, dinner is as seven in the ocean view dining room."

Turning on her heel Narcissa left her son and his friends to get sorted as she entered the nearest lift. A few minutes later she entered her own luxurious room, where she found Lucius sitting on the bed.

"How did it go?" Lucius asked.

"Fine." Narcissa nodded. "I made it clear that no-one is to let Draco and Hermione sneak off together."

"It won't work." Lucius snorted. "Those two will never last five days without sex, they can hardly keep their hands to themselves."

"Five days is not a long time, I'm sure they'll manage fine." Narcissa huffed, sitting down on a chair and removing her heels.

"Five days is an eternity." Lucius protested. "Especially when you're young and about to be married. I can vividly remember the torture I went through the week before our wedding, I feel so sorry for Draco."

"Honestly, you Malfoy men and your high sex drives." Narcissa snorted. "Normal people can cope perfectly well without sex every day."

"You don't normally complain about my sex drive." Lucius said, smirking at his wife. "I'm sure it's much healthier than men half my age."

"I'm sure it is." Narcissa smiled at her husband before turning serious again. "Anyway back to Draco and Hermione. I know they will last the time because Hermione is completely on board with the idea. Downstairs she made it clear that they will be waiting."

"I bet you anything, they crack before Saturday." Lucius said with a laugh.

"You're on." Narcissa said. "If they last the time, which they will, I get to pick where we go on our next holiday and what we do. If they crack, you can decide what we're doing."

"Deal." Lucius held his hand out and Narcissa shook it. "But I'm telling you, I'll be picking our next holiday destination."

"Don't be so cocky." Narcissa tutted, standing up and walking towards the en-suite bathroom. "I have faith in them."

"I have faith in them too, faith they'll crack and manage a quickie before the wedding."

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom Narcissa shook her head at her husband. "Like me Hermione has will power, and she won't let Draco seduce her. Draco will be able to manage fine, after all you did all those years ago."

Lucius smirked at his wife's words as he got up to follow her into the bathroom. "Oh, I managed more than fine." He muttered under his breath.

**Monday.**

Instead of eating breakfast in one of the three different dining rooms, it took place in a room specially designed for the first meal of the day. Against one wall of the room sat a large table that was filled with every sort of breakfast food and drink imaginable. Dotted around the rooms were tables of various sizes but when Draco and the boys arrived for breakfast only three were in use.

Draco's parents, Hermione's parents and the Weasley's were all sitting around one table talking happily together. No matter how many time he witnessed his father talking civilly to muggles and the Weasley's, Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight. Just seeing his father making an effort reminded him of how far his family had come from the war that had nearly destroyed all three of them and their family name. Luckily in the years that had passed since then the Malfoy's had moved on and it was very rare their dark background was an issue to anyone.

While the three sets of parents were at one table the girls were spread over two, although the tables were next to each other. Hermione, Ginny and Angelina sat at one table while Luna, Pansy and Daphne sat at another.

As soon as he saw the table full of food Ron rushed over to grab a plate, he only briefly stopped to say hello to Luna. The rest of the boys however greeted their partners properly before grabbing some food and returning to sit down.

"How did you guys sleep?" Hermione asked, once everyone was settled down. After dinner the previous night everyone had headed into the bar for a drink and when she and the girls had left for bed the boys were still going strong.

"Fine, except it was like being back in school." Blaise grumbled.

The suite they were staying in had initially been met with great enthusiasm as the boys had entered a large living area with numerous seats and entertainment facilities. They had however been less than enthused to discover the bedroom was one large room with six beds, meaning they all had to bunk together. They had since discovered the girls had an identical set-up in their suite, although they weren't in the slightest bit fazed by the arrangement.

"Honestly, what sort of demented witch puts us in a room with six beds rather than us all having individual rooms." George muttered.

"Is there a problem, here?" A feminine voice said from behind George.

At the sound of the voice George whipped round and found himself looking at Narcissa, hoping she hadn't heard his complaint about her he put on his best smile. "No, we're just saying what a lovely hotel you've picked for the wedding."

Narcissa made a non-committal sound before she addressed everyone. "I suggest you take advantage of the facilities today as over the course of the week I'll be expecting you all to help with the preparations."

Turning round Narcissa went back to the other parents before the group exited the breakfast room. George waited until he was sure the witch was definitely gone before he started complaining.

"Help with the preparations? No-one ever mentioned helping with the preparations before."

"Surely you didn't expect my mother to invite you all for a week of relaxation without some sort of ulterior motive, did you?" Draco laughed.

"Yes." George said.

"Then you're far more naive than I ever thought possible." Draco said as he stood up. "I'm going to get another glass of juice, do you want anything?" He asked Hermione.

"No thanks." Hermione shook her head so Draco headed off to the food table. "So what are you lot planning on doing today?" She asked Blaise and George.

"Playing Quidditch." Theo piped up from the other table. "I was talking to one of the barmen last night and he reckons the pitch here is excellent. Apparently several international players have practiced here over the years."

"What is the big fascination with that sport?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"You would understand if you had played." Blaise said, turning to Ginny to get her to support him. "Hey, where's Gin?" He asked, finding an empty seat next to him.

"She went to get another bowl of fruit." Angelina said. "She's over there talking to Draco."

Blaise turned to look at the food table, spotting his fiancée and best friend standing whispering about something. Not having Ginny to support him he turned back to Angelina and George and the three of them spent the next few minutes trying to convince Hermione how wonderful Quidditch was.

After a few minutes of badgering Hermione held her hands up to stop her friends from continuing with their persuasion. "Fine, Quidditch is wonderful." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You should really give it a chance." Blaise tutted. "Maybe if you actually got on a broom you wouldn't hate it as much."

"I don't think so." Hermione laughed. "I'm going nowhere near any broomsticks. My feet are staying firmly on the ground."

"Well it's time our feet were moving to the spa." Angelina said, kissing George on the cheek and standing up. "We've got treatments booked all day."

Hermione also stood and after gathering the rest of the girls they departed from the breakfast room.

"Where are they all going?" Draco asked as he returned to the table.

"Spa." George answered, before he moved over to the other table to ask Theo more about the Quidditch Pitch.

"Blaise, I need your help." Draco moved next to Blaise and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"What with?" Blaise asked.

"I need you to cover for me this afternoon." Draco whispered. "I'll only be for an hour or two, but I need you to help me slip away from the others."

"What are you planning?" Blaise looked at Draco suspiciously. He knew his best friend well and he knew Draco was up to something.

"You don't need to know." Draco replied. "All you need to do is cover for me."

"Fine." Blaise sighed. "We'll slip away after lunch."

"Good man." Draco grinned and patted Blaise's shoulder before he stood up. "I thought we were going to play Quidditch." He said to his friends.

"We are." Harry replied eagerly as he stood up. "Let's go."

Laughing and chatting the boys made their way out of the breakfast room and headed in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Blaise was slightly behind the rest as he wondered why Draco wanted him to help him sneak off, he was also racking his brains for a way that he and Draco could slip away without the others wanting to come with them. Arriving at the pitch Blaise shrugged off his thoughts, he could think of a plan over lunch but for now he had Quidditch to play.

* * *

When lunch rolled round the boys decided just to grab a sandwich at one of the many bars as they debated what to do for the rest of the day. Returning to play some more Quidditch seemed the popular option with almost everyone being up for it. The only people who didn't show any enthusiasm was Draco and Blaise as both men were wondering how they could slip away for a few hours.

"You know, I don't think I fancy heading back to the Quidditch pitch." Draco said, an idea forming in his head. "I fancy doing something more relaxing."

"Quidditch is relaxing." Ron protested. "At least it helps me relax."

"I was thinking of having a massage." Draco said. He knew none of his friends would be up for doing anything like that so he wasn't worried they would try and accompany him.

"Please, no." Theo pulled an unimpressed face. "That's so girly, I'm not getting a massage."

"I don't want one either." Harry said. "Plus, Pansy wouldn't like it if another woman had her hands all over me."

"I sure they have a few male masseurs." Draco suggested, knowing that would repulse his friends even further.

"Blood hell, I'm not letting a man feel me up." Ron snorted in disgust.

"I could go myself and you lot could go back to playing Quidditch." Draco said, knowing that if his friends agreed with that then he wouldn't even need Blaise's help.

"No, you're not going alone." George declared, shooting Draco's idea down. "There's no way I'm facing the wrath of Narcissa if she discovers we let you wander off alone."

"What exactly do you think I'm going to get up to?" Draco asked. "I'm only going for a massage, I don't need an escort."

"Well you're getting one." Theo told his friend. "Now we just decide if we all go or if just one of us has to suffer."

"I'll go." Blaise offered. "You four head back to play Quidditch while Draco and I will go and get a massage."

"We can then meet back up here and have a drink before dinner." Draco added.

"Yeah, I like that plan." Ron said quickly. The last thing he wanted was for more discussions to take place and everyone having to suffer a massage, especially if there were male masseurs.

"So do I." Harry hastily agreed with his best friend. "We should do that."

As the decision to split into two groups was finalised Draco and Blaise shared a quick grin, it had been easier than they thought to slip away for a while. A few minutes later the two groups split up and Draco and Blaise headed towards the spa rooms on the third floor.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want." Draco said to Blaise and they entered the room where the men changed. "You can go off and do something else and come back in an hour or so."

"Nah, I think I'm actually going to have a massage." Blaise replied.

Draco nodded and the two men stripped out of their clothes and put on the fluffy bathrobes that the spa provided. They then headed into the main spa and sorted a massage out for Blaise. While Blaise headed for a massage he watched Draco slip into one of the sauna's, wondering exactly what his friend was up to.

**...**

_In the midst of the steam in the sauna two naked bodies moved together, creating a heat all of their own. Looking down at the witch writhing underneath him Draco felt a prickle of guilt, he shouldn't be doing this. As if sensing his doubts his partner pulled Draco closer and kissed him passionately before her lips trailed over his cheek and up towards his ear._

"_Harder." She begged, digging her nails into his bum and pulling him deeper into her._

_Obeying his lovers instructions Draco doubled his efforts, making the witch underneath him moan wantonly. As the pair's coupling got more heated Draco's guilt and doubts slipped away as he lost himself in the pleasure he was experiencing._

**...**

Blaise was just finishing getting dressed when Draco sauntered into the room, whistling merrily. He had thoroughly enjoyed his massage and was quite happy that Draco had used it as an excuse to get away for a while.

"You look relaxed." Blaise noted.

"I am." Draco replied. "How was your massage?"

"Good." Blaise nodded. "Very relaxing."

"I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself."

"Not as much as you enjoyed yourself by the looks of things." Blaise retorted. "You haven't stopped smiling since you entered the room."

"Can't a bloke just be happy?" Draco shrugged and tried to compose himself before turning back to Blaise. "Shall we go and meet the others?"

"Yeah, although they'll probably still be outside." Blaise replied, checking his watch and finding they had only been in the spa a couple of hours.

"We can just watch." Draco said as they left the room and headed for the lifts.

Once they were back on the ground floor Draco and Blaise made their way to the Quidditch pitch, where their friends were still flying around. After yelling a quick greeting Draco and Blaise settled down to watch their friends for the rest of the afternoon.

**Tuesday.**

Lunch on Tuesday was a noisy but cheerful affair. Everyone had spent the morning having fittings for suits and dresses and afterwards they had all converged in the most casual dining room for lunch. Narcissa had organised for all the tables to be pushed together to create one long table while there was a bar at one end of the room for the people who wished to have a drink with their food.

Hermione was busy talking with her mother when she absentmindedly reached for her glass. Realising it was empty she looked around for Draco, she could have sworn he offered to refill her glass a while ago. After a quick scan of the room Hermione found her fiancé standing at the bar. He was deep in conversation with a giggling Daphne and looked to have forgotten about the two drinks that was sitting by his elbow. Hermione was just about to go and retrieve her own drink when Draco and Daphne picked up their glasses and began making their way back to the table.

"Finally." Hermione remarked when Draco placed her glass of wine on the table. "I thought you'd ran off."

"Why would I run off?" Draco asked, giving Hermione a quick kiss as he settled into his seat.

"I thought maybe your mother's no sex ban had driven you crazy and you'd ran." Hermione joked.

"Mother's no sex ban is driving me crazy." Draco admitted. "The woman is insane. I mean it's bad enough she's banned the sex, but she even refuses to allow us to share a bed on a night."

"Do you miss me?" Hermione teased, smiling wickedly at her fiancé.

"I might." Draco grinned. "Although I don't miss the snoring."

"I do not snore." Hermione exclaimed indignantly, hitting Draco on the arm.

"Well maybe it's not quite snoring." Draco conceded. "It's more like you make these little snuffling noises, kind of like a piglet."

"A piglet?" Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"I meant it in a good way." Draco said, trying to redeem himself. "It's actually quite cute."

"Cute or not, if you refer to me as an animal one more time you'll be on a no sex ban when we're married as well." Hermione replied.

"I promise I'll not to refer to you as an animal again." Draco said.

"Good." Hermione smiled. "Now why don't you tell me what you and Daphne were talking about? She was giggling like a love-struck teenager."

"I was just asking about your dress." Draco replied. "According to Daph, you look amazing and I'm going to be blown away."

"If I do look that good, most of it will be down to her and the girls. They've been amazing and have everything sorted for Saturday."

"You don't need the girls to look amazing." Draco said, leaning over and cupping Hermione's cheek in his hand. "You always look amazing and you always blow me away."

Hermione smiled at her fiancé and leant over to press her lips against his. Draco quickly deepened the kiss and Hermione eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and pulling him even closer to her.

"Break it up you two." George called from a few seats down. "Some of us are trying to eat."

Breaking apart, albeit reluctantly, Hermione and Draco turned to glare at George before they returned to their own meal. For the rest of the meal the couple only had eyes for each other and it barely registered when the parents left the room, leaving the younger members of the wedding party to entertain themselves for the rest of the afternoon.

"What are we going to do this afternoon?" Theo asked.

"I don't know, but I suggest we do something quick." Harry replied. "Narcissa was muttering earlier about heavy lifting and she was looking in our direction."

"I was reading a brochure earlier and the hotel have their own private cinema." Daphne said.

Since Hermione was muggleborn and Harry had been brought up by muggles the group had plenty of experience with simple muggle things. Films was a big thing the group had gotten into and they often had movie nights at different people's houses. They had once tried going to the cinema in the muggle world but it had proved a bit overwhelming for a few of the purebloods who still weren't entirely comfortable around so many muggles.

"Yeah, that sound like fun." Blaise said. "I bet they have a great collection of films to choose from."

Once it was sorted they were going to the cinema Blaise and Ginny grabbed Draco and Hermione's attention. Throughout the whole discussion the couple had been whispering to each other and not paying the slightest bit of attention to what was happening around them.

"You lot could just go on without us and Hermione and I could stay here." Draco suggested. "We promise not to tell mother you left us alone."

"I don't think so." Hermione chuckled as she stood up and pulled Draco out of his seat. "I'm not upsetting your mother, we'll just have to be good until Saturday."

The boys all laughed at Draco getting spurned and they teased him about it all the way to the cinema. Draco withstood the teasing as they headed to the intimate cinema room but when they got there he stalked off to his seat while the others picked a film.

"I think we touched a nerve." George laughed as they watched Draco drop into his seat, Hermione following him and sitting down next to him.

"Leave him alone." Angelina scolded her husband and their friends. "Not being able to be with Hermione must be hard on him."

At Angelina's words the boys laughed even harder and jokes about how hard Draco was finding the situation abounded. The girls all shook their heads at their partners' risqué sense of humour and went to take their seats' leaving the boys in charge of selecting a film.

Once a film was selected, a James Bond movie, the boys joined the girls in the audience. A Bond film was usually a safe choice for the group as it contained action and beautiful women for the men and the girls all enjoyed making fun of the unbelievable plots and stunts and watching the lead actors, although they all liked different ones.

After watching two films the group decided to call it a day and they went their separate ways. The girls headed off upstairs while the boys headed for one of the bars. The group were just settling down with their drinks when Narcissa entered the room and made a bee-line for them.

"Quick, let's run." George whispered as Narcissa approached. "Hello, Mrs Malfoy. Do you want a drink?" He offered in a normal voice when Draco's mother arrived at the table.

"No thank you, George." Narcissa replied. "I don't have time for a drink and neither do you lot. There's some furniture in the ballroom I need you to help move."

"Can't the staff help you?" Draco asked.

"Why bother the staff when I have six strapping young men at my disposal." Narcissa answered.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make that five." Blaise sighed dramatically as he stood up. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I really have to go and get started on my best man speech."

"Get started?" Narcissa squeaked, her eyes widening in shock. "You mean you haven't written a word?"

"No." Blaise shook his head. "But I promise I can get it done on time."

"Make sure you do." Narcissa said, glaring at Blaise. "And keep it clean."

"What do you take me for Mrs Malfoy?" Blaise asked, shooting the older witch his best innocent look. "Of course I'll keep it clean."

"You forget Blaise, I know you too well." Narcissa chuckled.

"I know, I'll go with Blaise and make sure he keeps things nice and clean." Draco suggested, standing up next to his friend.

"Very well." Narcissa nodded. "You two can go and the rest of you can come with me."

George, Theo, Harry and Ron gaped at Draco and Blaise as the two former Slytherins slithered their way out of helping Narcissa. Shooting satisfied smirks at their friends the two men turned and hurried off, they were worried if they stayed too long Narcissa would change her mind and rope them into helping.

"Is your speech really not started?" Draco asked as him and Blaise entered the lift.

"Nah, it's nearly finished." Blaise chuckled. "Just a few finishing touches and I'm done. That was just an excuse to get out of helping your mother."

"Is it clean?" Draco asked.

"What do you think?"

Draco laughed, knowing full well what sort of material his friend's speech would contain. "Mother will kill you."

"Don't worry about me, I've got plenty of charm I can use to calm her down." Blaise grinned. "I'm sure even your mother won't be able to resist when I turn it on."

"You better hope so." Draco chuckled as he abruptly stopped the lift on the twelfth floor.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked when Draco began to alight the lift. "This isn't our floor."

"I've got a meeting I need to attend." Draco replied with a grin. "I'll be upstairs in an hour or so, if anyone shows up make sure to cover for me."

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Blaise asked as Draco hopped out the lift. His friends laugh was the only answer he got as the doors swung shut and the lift carried on taking him to the right floor.

**...**

_Pants and moans filled the room as the two figures roughly shagged against the wall in an unused room. Most of the couple's clothes were still on as Draco had been grabbed as soon as he entered the room and the action initiated immediately. The fast and furious nature of the coupling combined with the fact they hadn't even managed to undress was a constant reminder to Draco that once again he was doing something he shouldn't be doing._

_When his lovers climax hit, it was enough to trigger his own release and Draco slumped against the witch he had pinned to the wall. "You were keen." He muttered as he regained his breath._

_His companion's only response was to laugh as she wriggled out from his embrace and sauntered over to the bed. Stripping off so she was naked the witch settled on the bed and beckoned Draco to her. Forgetting about the fact he was doing something he shouldn't, Draco pulled off his own clothes and climbed into bed with the naked witch._

**...**

Blaise was actually working on his best man speech when Draco entered the room. Like the previous day in the spa his best friend was noticeably happy and relaxed.

"You didn't answer my question." Blaise said as Draco collapsed onto one of the large sofas.

"What question?" Draco asked.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Blaise repeated his question.

"It's a bit of fun Blaise, relax." Draco tutted at his friend. "Besides it's not as if anyone knows."

"On your head be it." Blaise muttered, packing his notes away. "I wouldn't like to be in your shoes if she finds out what's been happening."

"She won't." Draco replied confidently. "There's no reason for her to ever find out."

"If you say so." Blaise sighed. "Do you want to head back downstairs?"

"Hell no, they might not be finished." Draco said, checking the time. "We'll wait until it's safe to go back down."

Blaise nodded and settled down next to Draco, flicking on the large television in the corner and finding a muggle sports match he still wasn't totally convinced was any good. As they watched the football Draco and Blaise discussed whether the muggle sport would be as fun to play as Quidditch. They were still having the discussion twenty minutes later when the other boys returned to the room.

**Wednesday.**

Wednesday afternoon found all the men gathering for a poker game. Unlike the other days when the parents had gone off together Lucius, Arthur and Hermione's dad, Mike, were all present. The three older men were all keen to take the youngsters down a peg or two as the previous evening a few of the boys implied they would beat Lucius, Mike and Arthur easily at poker.

"Okay, I think we're set." Mike announced, settling into his seat.

As everyone took their seats it soon became apparent that someone was missing. A quick glance around the table confirmed the groom to be was missing in action. Draco's absence caused a stir until Harry spotted him standing in the doorway talking intently to Angelina.

"Thank Merlin." George sighed in relief, slumping back into his seat. "I thought Narcissa would end up killing us all."

"Surely a big, strong lad like yourself isn't scared of my wife." Lucius laughed.

"She's a very intimidating witch." George protested. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, backing George's opinion up.

"Honestly you Gryffindors just don't know how to handle strong women." Lucius tutted at the three boys.

"You can handle her?" George asked, looking at Lucius in wonder. If the wizard could handle Narcissa Malfoy he had new found respect for the former Death Eater.

"Of course I can." Lucius bragged. "All she needs is a firm hand."

"Dear god, I hope he's not talking about spanking." Harry muttered, paling slightly at the implications.

Ron also paled at Harry's words but everyone else burst out laughing. They were still laughing a few minutes later when Draco arrived at the table.

"What's so funny?" He asked, slipping into his seat.

"Your father's just telling us how he handles your mother." Theo told Draco.

Draco snorted in response. "Surely you mean how she handles him? Mother is definitely the one in charge in our family."

"Maybe it's Lucius that needs the firm hand then." Blaise suggested, causing another round of hearty laughter.

"Do I want to know what I've missed?" Draco asked Harry and Ron. They were the only two not laughing and from the looks on their faces the conversation was possibly slightly disturbing.

"No." Harry shook his head quickly.

"Definitely not." Ron agreed. "In your position I wouldn't want to hear what your father just said. Some things you just don't want to know about your parents."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ron." Arthur said to his son. "We're just having some fun."

"Just as long as you don't join in on the advice." Ron muttered.

"Well I could probably give some." Arthur mused thoughtfully. "Your mother and I have had seven children, that's a lot of fun in the bedroom. And a bit more elsewhere."

"Please stop." George begged, pulling a disturbed face.

Everyone laughed at George and Ron's discomfort as the poker match finally got under way.

"So Draco, how are you coping with the Black family tradition of abstaining before the wedding?" Lucius asked his son after a few hands of poker had been played.

"I'm managing." Draco replied.

"Yeah, if managing is spending all night moaning." Theo snorted. "Seriously, every night he moans about having to sleep by himself."

"I offered to share my bed if he didn't want to be alone, but apparently I don't have the same appeal as Hermione." George joked, causing everyone around the table to laugh.

"Fine, I admit it's tougher than I thought it would be." Draco said, holding his hand up in defeat. "I don't know how you managed." He told his father.

"I had my ways." Lucius smirked.

"Something tells me you didn't stick to the tradition, Lucius." Blaise laughed.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Lucius replied.

"But mother said you two followed the tradition." Draco looked at his father, trying to decide if he was just trying to wind him up or if there was a deeper meaning to his words.

"We did." Lucius answered. "I'm just saying that if you get creative there are ways to relieve the tension."

"Like what?" Draco asked, wondering how his father got around the tradition. From his words Draco was sure Lucius got around the no sex rule but his mother had been adamant that they had followed it so he was starting to get a bit worried about the implications.

"I'm not telling you." Lucius smirked. "You're a Slytherin, do what us Slytherins do best and be sneaky. That's all the advice I'm giving you."

"That wasn't advice, that was cryptic nonsense." Draco muttered.

"Don't look so glum, Draco." Blaise said to his friend. "I'm sure we can cheer you up."

"Yeah, we can tell you all about the sex we're getting so you don't feel left out." George said with a wicked grin on his face.

"How is that going to help?" Draco asked. "I have no desire to hear about the mediocre sex lives you lot lead."

"There's nothing mediocre about my sex life." Blaise protested. "In fact on Monday, Ginny was rather adventurous."

"That is something I really don't want to hear." Arthur protested. "You are talking about my daughter you know."

"Sorry." Blaise muttered. "But it was rather hot."

"It's funny that, because yesterday Daphne was pretty outgoing." Theo said. "Normally she's quite reserved in the bedroom."

"Maybe it's being away for the week." George suggested. "If it is I hope it gets to Angelina in the same way, I could do with a bit of adventure."

"And I think that's my cue to leave." Arthur said, standing up.

"I think I'll join you." Mike said, also standing. "Lucius, do you fancy heading for a drink?"

"Yes, I think a drink is a great idea." Lucius replied, joining the other two men in standing. "We'll leave the boys to their talk."

Once the older men had left the poker game resumed and much to Draco's frustration so did the sex talk, along with the teasing of him for not getting any. After nearly an hour of playing poker Draco began checking his watch on a regular basis. He had another secretive meeting lined up that afternoon and had about half an hour to come up with an excuse to get him away from the group.

"What are you checking the time for?" Theo asked when Draco checked his watch for the third time in under ten minutes.

"Blaise and I have to go and get extra fitting for our suits this afternoon." Draco replied, the lie suddenly popping into his head.

"Why do you two need extra fittings?" Harry asked. "We all did fittings yesterday morning."

"We're the groom and best man, our suits are slightly different." Draco responded smoothly. He was actually impressing himself with the ease in which the lies were coming to him.

"I'm pleased I don't have to go back." Ron said. "I'm sure that tailor kept sticking pins in me deliberately."

"Why would he do that?" George laughed, shaking his head at his brother's paranoia.

"I don't know, but twice he pinned me in the leg, three times he did it in the arse and he even managed to hit my balls at one point." Ron complained.

"I think it's time to go." Draco said to Blaise. "Come on before Ron complains about more pricks in the balls."

Blaise hurriedly agreed and the two men left the others to start playing cards, yet again. After leaving the room where their friends were playing poker Draco and Blaise headed into the lift.

"So where are we going this time?" Blaise asked. "Because I never heard anyone mention we need an extra fitting for our suits."

"They didn't, but the others don't need to know that." Draco said, grinning at Blaise. "And as for where we're going, I've got a rendezvous planned so I thought you could wait nearby."

"Well as long as you don't leave me so close by that I can hear what's going on." Blaise warned. "At least this way I can pretend not to know what you're doing, so I don't feel as bad for lying for you."

"Don't worry, Blaise. I'll drop you off at a room on my way past and I'll pick you up again when I return." Draco said as the lift stopped and he and Blaise alighted.

"And what am I supposed to do while I wait for you?" Blaise asked when Draco stopped outside a door and told him to wait inside.

"I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained." Draco grinned as Blaise opened the door and entered the room, leaving Draco to continue onto his own meeting.

**...**

_Articles of clothing flew about the small room as the couple eagerly stripped each other bare. As the clothes came flying off the kissing became more frantic and hands explored the flesh that was revealed. _

"_We really shouldn't be doing this." Draco mumbled as he fell back onto the bed._

"_It's just a bit of fun." His lover shrugged, climbing onto the bed and straddling Draco. "Besides, no-one need ever know." _

_Draco opened his mouth to speak again but he was stopped by the witch on top of him kissing him fiercely. Any more arguments he might have had slipped from his mind seconds later when his lover impaled herself on him and the pair began to get on with the reason they were meeting._

**...**

Blaise was ready and waiting for Draco when he knocked on the door nearly an hour after he had left him. Exiting the room Blaise joined Draco in the corridor and the two men made their way back downstairs. By the time they arrived back to their friends the poker game was over and the group were just sitting talking.

"Who won?" Blaise asked.

"I did, of course." Theo replied with a smug grin. "It's so easy playing poker with Gryffindors, they just don't have the ability to bluff."

"What he means is that scheming and lying isn't in our nature." Ron protested.

"Speak for yourself, little brother." George snorted. "I'm plenty sneaky and can bluff as well as any Slytherin. I may not have won quite as much as Theo, but I still came out of the game a few galleons richer."

"Let's guess, you two are now out of pocket." Draco said to Harry and Ron.

"Just a bit." Harry admitted. "Although to be fair I think Arthur, Mike and Lucius took most of our money."

"Yeah, Theo and George just managed to take the scraps we had left." Ron added.

Laughing about the two Gryffindors misfortune the boys continued joking around until the girls appeared ten minutes later and the group headed into the gardens for some air.

**Thursday.**

On Thursday morning the boys ordered breakfast to be delivered to their suite as they planned to have a lazy morning. The following day the rest of the guests would be arriving and a full rehearsal of the wedding was scheduled. Not to mention the fact Narcissa had demanded everyone's presence in the ballroom after lunch. No-one was sure what Narcissa wanted with them but they suspected it involved them spending the afternoon getting bossed around by the fearsome witch.

"Are we really going to just laze around all morning?" Draco asked as the group were having their breakfast.

"Yep." George nodded. "Last time your mother demanded our presence we spent the afternoon shifting furniture, if that's happening again we need rest."

"I think she's planning on giving dance lessons actually." Blaise said.

"Dance?" Harry gaped at Blaise in shock. "No-one mentioned there would be dancing. I don't dance."

"It's only because you can't dance." Draco laughed. "I can remember how disastrous you were at the yule ball in fourth year."

"You and Pansy weren't much better." Theo said.

"That's because Pansy is an awful dancer." Draco protested. "She wouldn't let me lead and she kept stepping on my toes."

"And we're going to let her dance with Harry." Blaise exclaimed. "There'll be murder of the dance floor."

"I told you, I don't dance." Harry said grumpily. "I'll not be dancing."

"Try telling that to Narcissa." George sighed. "If she says you dance, you ask what sort of dance she wants and get one with it."

"There's different sorts of dances?" Harry paled significantly and he looked totally bewildered. "I can't do anything fancy."

"Putting you together with Pansy, means you can't do anything simple either." Draco remarked. "If there is dancing, just make sure you keep well away from Hermione and me."

"Keep well away from everybody." George advised. "You don't want to bump into someone and send them flying into the cake or anything."

"Why did I get involved in this wedding?" Harry moaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Maybe there won't even be dancing." Ron suggested hopefully. "Maybe we're wanted to do more heavy lifting."

"I'm telling you, its dance lessons." Blaise said with a grin.

"Kill me now." Harry moaned dramatically as he slumped down in his seat, causing everyone to laugh at him.

"I really don't fancy just lazing around all morning." Draco said, returning the conversation back to the original topic. "I want to do something more energetic."

"We all know what sort of energetic activity you want to indulge in." George laughed. "But seriously if your mother wants us this afternoon we need to rest up."

"Especially if she's going to make us dance in the same space as Harry and Pansy." Theo added. "We'll need all our energy to avoid a crash."

"Don't, you're making it worse." Harry cried. He was now dreading the afternoon and was wondering if he could avoid it.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaise asked Draco, ignoring Harry and his whimpering.

"I was thinking about going for a swim." Draco said. "There's two pools on the top floor."

"I'm up for a swim." Blaise said, grinning conspiringly at Draco.

"That's settled then, Blaise and I will go for a swim while the rest of you stay here and help Harry prepare for the dancing." Draco said as he stood up.

"So there is definitely dancing?" Ron questioned.

"You know now I think about it, I can remember Mother mentioning it." Draco smirked. "Sorry, I meant to warn you lot but it must have slipped my mind."

"Slimy git." Harry muttered, glaring at Draco. "I bet you forgot on purpose."

"As if I would do that." Draco declared innocently.

Theo and George both laughed, knowing Draco had deliberately withheld the information about the dancing. Ron and Harry however looked less than impressed, with Harry muttering curse words under his breath.

"I think we'll be off now." Draco said, heading into the bedroom with Blaise to pick up some swimwear and a towel.

"See you guys in a bit." Blaise called as they left the suite and headed to the top floor.

"Are you dropping me off somewhere?" Blaise asked, half expecting Draco to stop somewhere and leave him.

"Nah, there's two pools, you can make use of the second one." Draco said.

"How generous of you." Blaise muttered.

"I try." Draco grinned.

Once they reached the top floor Draco and Blaise headed into the men's changing rooms where they got changed before heading to the two pools. Draco sent Blaise towards the Olympic style pool while he headed for the pool that was designed to look like an outdoor retreat. As Draco headed into his pool room Blaise got a glimpse of a waterfall over the far side of the pool before the door shut in his face and he entered his own pool room.

**...**

_In the clear blue water of the pool a pair of dark green swimming trunks and a white bikini floated in the water, long forgotten by their owners. The couple who had originally started out wearing the swimwear were currently hidden in a cove behind the waterfall._

_Draco was vaguely aware of the water splashing out of the pool as he cavorted with the witch he had met not long ago. Draco currently had the witch pinned up against the pool wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as he repeatedly thrust into her. _

"_Draco!" The witch moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure._

_Draco smirked at the sound of his name and he continued to pleasure the witch with him, determined to make her moans turn into full on screams and shouts._

**...**

"How was your swim?" Blaise asked with a smirk. He and Draco were currently back in the men's changing rooms, getting re-dressed.

"Very energetic." Draco replied. "How was yours?"

"Good." Blaise nodded. "Although your pool looked more impressive."

"When did you see the pool?" Draco asked.

"When you first went in." Blaise entered. "Did I see a waterfall in there?"

"Yeah." Draco chuckled, memories of what had happened behind the waterfall still fresh in his mind.

"Come on, we should be getting back." Blaise said once they were fully dressed.

"Do you think they've calmed Harry down yet?" Draco asked as they headed for the lift.

"I doubt it." Blaise laughed. "He seemed pretty distressed."

"I would be distressed if I had to dance with Pansy." Draco commented.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "Put her together with Harry and the pair could cause chaos. I have a feeling Mother will be regretting her decision to include a mandatory dance for the wedding party by the end of the day."

* * *

By dinner time Narcissa wasn't exactly regretting her decision to include a dance at the reception but she was worried by the potential trouble Harry and Pansy could cause. The pair just had no co-ordination and even Narcissa's careful coaching hadn't helped them any.

Despite the worries over Harry and Pansy's dance ability, of distinct lack of it, everyone forgot about it once dinner rolled round. Narcissa had organised for the group to eat in the most romantic restaurant in the hotel, one that was designed especially for couples. The tables in the room all only seated two people, soft music was playing in the background and the lights were constantly kept dim. The windows in the room were all enchanted to show romantic views from around the world.

Hermione and Draco had a table in the corner of the room, right beside a window that showed Paris at night. According to the waiter who had shown them to their table it was the best in the room, it apparently had the best view of the largest window and was the most private table.

After a while making small talk the couple's conversation inevitably turned to their rapidly approaching wedding.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. But I have a feeling that I will be on Saturday." Draco replied. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit." Hermione admitted. "I'm just not sure I want to be the centre of attention."

"Well, you'll not be the entire focus of people's attention. It is my wedding as well so I'm sure there'll be people paying attention to me as well. After all, who can resist me?" Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Draco's attempt to soothe her nerves. "You're so cocky."

"But you still love me." Draco smirked.

"Yes, I do." Hermione smiled, leaning over and giving Draco a peck.

"I love you, too." Draco said, turning more serious. "You know that, don't you? I know I don't tell you it enough but I do."

"I know." Hermione smiled. "You don't have to tell me all the time because I know you love me, your actions tell me it all the time."

"If it wasn't for Mother's ridiculous sex ban we could have left right now and I could have shown you how exactly much I love you." Draco's eyes darkened as he was talking and his hand slipped onto Hermione's leg and slowly began making its way up her thigh.

"You'll just have to save it for Saturday night." Hermione smiled, placing her hand over Draco's to stop it from venturing too far up her leg. "By then you'll have a whole weeks' worth of love stored up to show me."

"If I haven't gone crazy before then." Draco muttered.

"You've managed perfectly well so far." Hermione commented. "I'm sure you can manage the last few days just as well."

"I'm sure I can." Draco responded.

"See, it's just a matter of willpower." Hermione smiled at Draco before changing the subject to talk about their honeymoon.

Narcissa's ban wasn't mentioned for the rest of the conversation as the couple spoke more about the wedding, honeymoon and the future. By the time the couple were ready to call it a night most people had left the dining room, only Draco's parents, Ginny and Blaise and Angelina and George remained.

"I'm trusting you four to ensure they get back to their respective rooms without any detours." Narcissa addressed the other two couples as Hermione and Draco announced they were leaving.

"You can trust us, Mrs Malfoy." George said, smiling at the witch he was becoming increasingly terrified of.

"I should hope so." Narcissa replied. "Now off you go. Don't forget it's a busy day tomorrow and I want you all sufficiently rested, so make sure you all go straight to your own beds."

"I don't believe it." George muttered as Narcissa and Lucius left the room. "She's just told us we can't have sex."

"You weren't getting any in the first place, so you don't need to worry." Angelina told her husband. "I'm too tired for sex."

"Yep, me too." Ginny said. "Maybe we should all say goodnight here and go our separate ways."

Angelina nodded and kissed George goodnight while Ginny did the same to Blaise.

"Do I not get a goodnight kiss?" Draco asked Hermione when all she did was bid him goodnight.

Hermione smiled before reaching up and lightly brushing her lips over Draco's cheek. "Night, Draco."

Draco gaped as Hermione then turned round and left with Angelina and Ginny. He was vaguely aware of Blaise and George laughing at him, but he brushed it off as the trio headed for their suite.

**Friday.**

It was only just lunch time and Draco was already wishing the day was over. From just after breakfast Narcissa had everyone making last minute adjustments to the preparations in the ballroom where they were holding the reception. Draco and his friends had spent over an hour moving things around before she decided she preferred it the original way and had them move everything back. Even with them all using magic it was along job and there was still some heavy lifting involved.

On top of Narcissa's jobs there was also the arriving guests to cope with. For the last week the hotel had been relatively peaceful but suddenly it had burst into life with the steady stream of guests. Because he was the groom Draco was constantly being stopped by people arriving to say hello. He had spent ten minutes trying to get away from Hermione's overly affectionate grandmother and had only be saved when Pansy arrived at his side, claiming she had to talk to him urgently.

After a morning of running around after Narcissa and coping with guests, Draco had retreated to the boys' suite for lunch with Theo. When he and Theo arrived in the room they found their friends had all had the same idea.

"I'm knackered and we haven't even done the wedding rehearsal yet." Theo moaned, collapsing onto a chair at the table.

"Tell me about it." Harry grumbled. "Ron and I have spent the morning trying to hide anything too magical in case the muggles see."

"I thought the only muggles coming were Hermione's family." Theo said in a puzzled voice. "Surely they all know she's a witch."

"Apart from her parents, the rest of the family have no idea." Draco explained.

"How on earth did she explain your parents then?" Theo asked. "I'm guessing you could pass for a muggle but Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't."

"She just told her family they were rather eccentric and didn't leave the Manor a lot." Draco shrugged.

"Eccentric could be a good way to describe your parents." Blaise laughed.

"Eccentric? I was thinking more like bloody insane." George muttered.

"I can't believe we've been here a week and you're still terrified of Narcissa." Blaise exclaimed. "She's a pushover."

"Make sure you remember that tomorrow when she comes after you for delivering an inappropriate best man speech." Draco warned his friend.

"I thought you told Draco's mother the speech was clean." Harry commented.

"It is, mostly." Blaise shrugged. "But it's hard to talk about Draco and Hermione without including some of their more risqué moments."

"Oh, did you mention the time we all went away for New Year and they put on a show for us?" George asked. A few years ago the entire group had gone away to celebrate New Year in New York and just before midnight the group had accidently witnessed Hermione and Draco indulging in a private celebration.

"We didn't put on a show." Draco complained. "We didn't know the huge mirror was really two way glass. And we didn't know you lot had all headed into the next room and could see us."

"You know, I forgot to mention that one." Blaise said, laughing at the memory. "But I do have a few more."

For the next fifteen minutes Blaise filled the rest of the group in on the anecdotes he had included and they reminisced on a few he hadn't. Eventually it was time they headed down for the wedding rehearsal, much to Draco's relief.

On the way to the garden, which was where the ceremony was taking place, the groups bumped into several more guests that had arrived over lunch. Among the newest arrivals was Gregory Goyle, Draco's old school friend. After the war Goyle had moved to America and Draco, Blaise and Theo only saw their former classmate occasionally. After making plans to meet up with Goyle later that night the group headed off to the rehearsal.

When they arrived Narcissa was waiting impatiently and quickly hurried everyone to their respective places. Draco was ushered to the front of the aisle while everyone else was sent indoors. After another ten minutes Narcissa arrived back in the garden, slipping into her seat next to Lucius she announced they were beginning.

Since Draco had nothing to do until Hermione arrived he paid little attention to the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle. It was only when Blaise and Ginny, as best man and maid of honour they went last, arrived that he started paying attention. Hermione's father then walked Hermione down the aisle and handed her over to Draco.

Instead of running through the exact words of the ceremony the wizard conducting the wedding explained what would be said when and told the couple when they would be expected to say their vows. He then went on to explain the rest of the ceremony, until he hit the end where he would pronounce them husband and wife and they would kiss.

"How about we practise the kissing the bride bit." Draco suggested, when the wizard got to that part.

Before Hermione had a chance to respond Draco had leant down and captured her lips. As with all their kisses Hermione immediately responded, opening her mouth to Draco she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Draco tangled one hand in Hermione's hair and the other wrapped firmly round her waist as the kiss got more heated.

"I think that's enough practice." Narcissa called when Draco's hand slipped down to Hermione's bum and she let out a loud moan.

"Really?" Draco asked disappointedly as he briefly broke his lips away from Hermione, although he did keep her pressed up against him. "I'm sure I can do better."

"If you do that much better, the pair of you will go up in flames." Ginny snorted. "I thought we were going to have to hose you down to separate you."

"Don't be so dramatic, Gin." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend as she finally extracted herself from Draco's embrace.

"Now that we're all sorted, we'll run through it again." Narcissa announced. "Then you're all free for the rest of the afternoon."

"Do we really need to run through it again?" Draco asked his mother. "It seemed pretty simple."

"It may be simple but I want everything to run perfectly tomorrow." Narcissa huffed. "In fact I think we'll run through it another twice, just to be sure."

Narcissa's announcement was met by moans and groans, most of which was directed at Draco. Feeling bad that he was responsible for adding another practice to the afternoon Draco took his place in silence.

The next two practises ran smoothly, although Narcissa wouldn't allow Draco to kiss Hermione again. Once they were finished and Narcissa was satisfied everyone knew what they were doing she let everyone go and the group of friends headed to the bar for a drink.

* * *

Draco stood under the warm spry of the shower, thinking about the day he had just had and what was awaiting him the following day. After the rehearsal everyone had gone for a drink and after a few hours' people began wandering off, until it was just Draco, Blaise and Theo. Goyle had then arrived and the four former Slytherins had spent the time until dinner catching up.

After dinner Draco had ended up back in the boys' suite where it started to sink in he was getting married the next day, in under twenty four hours he would be a married man. Hermione's question the previous night of whether he was nervous had come into Draco's head and he suddenly realised he was very nervous. He was about to embark on the rest of his life with Hermione and he was extremely nervous.

"Hurry up in there." Harry banging on the bathroom door and shouting brought Draco back to the present and he quickly finished up in the shower.

Emerging from the shower he dried himself and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms before exiting the bathroom. He'd barely left the room before Harry barrelled passed him and rushed into the bathroom.

"He's in a hurry." Draco muttered.

"You've been in there for well over an hour." Theo commented. "Harry was getting a bit desperate."

"There's another bathroom directly across the hallway." Draco said, causing everyone to turn and stare at him. "Did I forget to mention that?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes." Everyone chorused together.

"I can't believe six of us have fought over one bathroom for a week when there was a one standing opposite." George moaned.

"Sorry, I thought I'd told you." Draco shrugged, leaving the bedroom and settling in the front room.

Gradually the rest of the guys gravitated into the front room, after they had showered and gotten ready for bed. Once everyone was present Harry found a couple of films on the television and they all settled down for a few hours.

As the group wandered off to bed Draco grabbed hold of Blaise and pulled him back into the front room.

"Once they're all asleep, I'll need you to keep an eye on them." Draco whispered. "I'm nipping out for a bit."

"What do I do if anyone wakes up?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, stun them." Draco suggested with a shrug.

Blaise tutted at the suggestion but as he followed Draco into the bedroom he couldn't think of any alternatives. As everyone settled into bed Blaise and Draco pretended to sleep and once Draco was sure everyone was asleep he slipped out of bed. Alerting Blaise to the fact he was leaving Draco slipped into the front room and left the suite silently.

**...**

_Moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating the couple on the bed. A woman lay on her back, moaning loudly as a blond head worked his magic in between her thighs._

"_Draco!" The woman cried out, gripping onto Draco's hair as her third orgasm of the night crashed through her. _

_Draco slowly crawled up his lover's body, peppering kisses all over her exposed skin. Reaching her head he engaged her in a long kiss._

"_Your future wife is very lucky." The woman purred. _

"_She is lucky, isn't she?" Draco grinned, rolling over and pinning the witch underneath him._

"_Very." The woman moaned as Draco rolled his hips and buried himself deep inside her before setting a fast and furious pace for their activities. _

**...**

Blaise awoke with a start, looking around the room for something that had disturbed him. Spotting Draco's bed was still empty he checked the time and was surprised to find his best friend had been gone for hours. Double checking none of the others were awake Blaise settled back into bed, his mind on his friend. All week Draco had been taking risks with his secret rendezvous but he was really pushing it tonight, anyone could wake up and realise he was missing.

Blaise continued to anxiously watch the rest of their friends, until he heard the door to the suite opening softly. Being careful not to make a noise Blaise slipped out of bed and entered the living area, pulling the door closed behind him.

"What time do you call this?" Blaise hissed at Draco as the blond flopped down onto a sofa.

"Sorry, time just got away from me." Draco replied, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"You really pushed it tonight, Draco." Blaise said, joining his friend on the sofa. "Any of them could have woken up and started asking questions."

"They didn't, did they?" Draco asked.

"No." Blaise shook his head, deciding not to mention he had fallen asleep and couldn't be positive no-one had woke during that time.

"No harm done then."

"Was it worth it?" Blaise asked. "Was all this sneaking about really worth it all?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "It was fun, a last fling before I get married. From tomorrow there'll be no more sneaking about."

"Will you miss it?" Blaise asked.

Draco cocked his head to one side, thinking about the past week and the sneaking about he had done. "Yes, I think I will." He said quietly. He couldn't deny that despite the guilt he had felt his rendezvous this previous week had been amongst the sexiest and hottest he had experienced.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Blaise stood up as he stifled a yawn. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Draco smiled at the thought of what was waiting for him the next day. Following Blaise into the bedroom he slipped into his cold, lonely bed, grateful that the following night he would be going to bed next to his wife. Smiling at the thought of Hermione lying next to him, Draco drifted off to sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Sunday.**

Hermione looked around at the girls settling into the suite and smiled at their enthusiasm. The previous week when she had visited the hotel with Narcissa and her future mother-in-law had informed her of the plan to set the two suites up like dorm rooms, Hermione had been sceptical and expected a lot of complaining from her friends. Luckily when they arrived the girls were thrilled with the set up, and they were even more pleased to hear the boys were in the same situation. While the girls were enjoying the idea of all sharing a room they were laughing about how much their partners would be moaning about the situation.

As the girls gossiped about the late night bonding sessions they could share Hermione grabbed Ginny and led her into the living area, telling the others they had maid of honour duties to discuss.

"What duties are we discussing?" Ginny asked as the two friends settled onto the sofa. "I thought Narcissa went over everything the other day."

"This has nothing to do with your maid of honour duties." Hermione told Ginny. "I need you to help me as my best friend."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need you to help me sneak around and see Draco." Hermione revealed. "No-one can know though, it has to be a secret."

"I thought you were okay with this no sex ban." Ginny commented. Ever since the tradition had been mentioned Hermione had seemed totally fine with the idea.

"Would you be okay if someone told you, you couldn't have sex with Blaise for five days?" Hermione asked.

"Hell no." Ginny snorted, appalled at the idea of anyone dictating when she could be intimate with her fiancé.

"So you understand where I'm coming from." Hermione said. "You know what it's like when someone tells you, you can't do something. It suddenly becomes all you can think about and all you want to do is the thing you're not allowed to."

"Yeah, I understand." Ginny nodded. "But I thought you had more self-control than that."

"I did." Hermione sighed. "Then I got involved with Draco. Seriously, there was a time when not having sex for a week wouldn't be a problem."

"It's harder to go without when you're having good sex though." Ginny said, sympathising with her friend. "When the sex is only okay it doesn't matter but when you have a good lover it becomes harder to live without."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "Then there's the fact I want a wedding night to remember."

"I would have thought Draco could have delivered one of those regardless." Ginny chuckled.

"I'm sure he can, but the night will be a lot better if we haven't got a weeks' worth of unresolved tension to deal with." Hermione explained. "I know it sounds stupid but I want our first time as a married couple to be romantic and meaningful. If we follow Narcissa's rule we'll end up sneaking off for a quickie sometime during the reception and I don't want that."

"I get it." Ginny smiled. "If you give Draco a bit of action during the week he'll then be able to wait until the night and you get the wedding night you want."

"Yes. So will you help?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I'm at your service." Ginny grinned. "How is this going to work?"

"Well first of all I need to tell Draco about the idea."

"He doesn't know?" Ginny interrupted. "I figured the pair of you had this planned."

"No, I have this planned." Hermione said. "As much as he complained about the idea, Draco would just go along with it. On the other hand I have the entire week planned out and know when and where we can meet each day. All I need is a willing accomplice who can help me get away from the rest of the girls."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Even though Narcissa told us to keep an eye on you, everyone thinks this ban isn't bothering you so the girls won't be watching you ever minute of the day. Draco, however, might find sneaking off more of a problem. He's done nothing but complain about the ban for weeks, the guys will be watching him like hawks."

"That's his problem." Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "If he can't figure out ways to slip away then he's the one missing out. But I have faith his sneaky Slytherin side will find him a way to get to me."

"I think that sneaky Slytherin side has rubbed off on you." Ginny laughed. "Your plan is decidedly Slytherin like."

"Why, thank you Ginny." Hermione grinned at her friend. "You never know, you might even get a few fringe benefits from helping me."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in puzzlement.

"Draco won't be able to sneak off without help from someone and the logical choice of confidant is Blaise." Hermione told her friend. "Maybe while Draco and I are busy you and Blaise can have a bit of fun."

"Oh, I like that." Ginny exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the thought of a bit of sneaking around. "When do we start?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's enthusiasm, one of the reasons she had chosen the redhead to help her was that she knew her friend was always game for a bit of fun. "If Draco's up for it, then we begin tomorrow."

"He'll be up for it." Ginny chuckled. "From what you say, he's always up for it."

"He is." Hermione laughed. "Anyway, we best get back before the others come and see what we're talking about. I'll fill you in on more details later."

"When are you going to speak to Draco?" Ginny asked as the two women stood up and made their way back towards the bedroom.

"Tonight, I figure we should get at least some time to talk privately." Hermione replied.

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair with the boys spending most of their time complaining about the sleeping arrangements. The girls of course tormented them further by gushing about the arrangement and telling the boys how much they were looking forward to the upcoming week.

After dinner Hermione was pleased when everyone headed into one of the bars. Because the whole group were present it took Hermione a while to get Draco alone but after an hour or so the couple settled into a corner of the bar, although Narcissa did keep a very close eye on them.

"This week is going to be torture." Draco moaned, as he caught his mother watching them from across the room. "Look, she doesn't even trust us in a crowded bar. I mean, what can we do sitting here?"

"Who knows with you?" Hermione laughed. It wasn't the first time Draco had been overly affectionate in public so Hermione knew that being in a room with their friends wouldn't be a major deterrent if he wanted to try something sneaky under the table.

"I wouldn't dare try anything." Draco sighed in disappointment. "Mother would know and immediately interrupt."

"What if we tried something when she wasn't around?" Hermione suggested, lowering her voice in case anyone heard them talking. Harry and Pansy were sitting the nearest to them and they seemed content talking to each other but Hermione didn't want to take any risks.

"Are you suggesting we break the ban?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Yes." Hermione grinned. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"How?" Draco asked, shaking his head dejectedly. He just couldn't see a way around the ban, already the boys had made it clear he wasn't to be left alone for a single minute.

"Last week when I was here with your mother I got a good look at her itinerary." Hermione explained. "I know the safest times to sneak about without her realising what's going on. I've already made a list of times and places we can meet."

While Draco gazed at his fiancée in admiration Hermione moved closer to him and slipped a piece of parchment into his pocket. When he went to remove it she stopped him and shook her head.

"Look at that later." She told him. "It's a list of times and places we can meet up."

"What if we can't get away?" Draco queried.

"I know I'll be able to get away, if you can't then that's your loss." Hermione shrugged. "I'll always be there, waiting for you."

"Wow, you've got this all planned out haven't you?" Draco chuckled softly at Hermione's cunning.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "It's all sorted, now all I need is for you to get creative and sneak away from your friends."

"What if mother realises what we're doing?" Draco asked, glancing over at his mother who was still watching them. "Surely she'll notice when we're not complaining about the ban."

"That's where the second part of the plan comes into play." Hermione grinned. "She already thinks I'm fine with things and you're the one who's struggling so we just keep her thinking that."

"So basically I continue moaning and making moves on you and you continue acting as though this doesn't bother you and you'll keep on insisting we wait." Draco said, understanding the plan exactly.

"Precisely." Hermione smirked. "And I was also thinking we could add a bit of spice to our meetings with a little role play."

"You know I'm always up for a bit of role play." Draco said, smirking at Hermione. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too complicated, we just act as though I'm not the witch you're marrying." Hermione explained. "You're just a bloke having a final fling before your wedding."

"I'm up for that, although I don't know if we'll be able to keep it up the entire time." Draco said. "Whenever we do roleplaying one of us always breaks character."

"We don't need to keep it up the entire time, just long enough for us to have a bit of fun." Hermione shrugged, brushing off Draco's concerns.

"We can do that." Draco grinned. "When do we start?"

Hermione laughed as she bent over and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Check the list tonight." She said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, noticing several of the other girls had also stood up.

"The girls and I are planning on having a pyjama party." Hermione said. "We're going to watch some chick flicks and eat popcorn, all the while gossiping about you lot."

"You'd rather go off to watch films and eat popcorn." Draco looked distinctly unimpressed with Hermione's plans for the night. "When instead you could be here with me."

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione nodded. Leaning down she whispered directly into her finance's ear. "As long as you can get away we'll also get to do more than talk tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll get away." Draco promised as Hermione stood back upright.

"I'm looking forward to it." Hermione grinned and gave Draco a final kiss goodnight before she joined the girls and they headed upstairs for their pyjama party.

**Monday.**

"What were you and Draco talking about over breakfast?" Hermione asked Ginny as the girls made their way to the spa facilities on the third floor.

The group had just left the breakfast room and for the five minutes before they left Ginny had been talking to Draco over by the food table. Hermione wasn't a nosey person normally but she was intrigued as to what her fiancé and best friend were discussing.

"Nothing much." Ginny shrugged. "We're were just chatting."

Hermione let the subject drop as the girls arrived at the spa entrance. After a quick stop by the changing rooms to change into their bikinis and spa robes the girls assembled in the reception area. One of the spa practitioners was waiting to greet them and she handed them all a brochure, listing the treatments.

"The spa is all yours today, ladies." The witch, who had introduced herself as Maria, smiled at the group. "The entire staff is ready go so there's no need to book times for anything. All you need to do is decide what you want to do and pop by reception to make sure the room is ready, then you can head to your next treatment."

"There's a café on this floor isn't there?" Hermione asked, making sure she remembered correctly from the tour she had taken the previous week.

"Yes, it's stocked full of healthy food options." Maria replied. "It's located in the far corner of the spa."

"Thanks, Maria." Hermione smiled at the witch before turning to her friends. "How about we all do whatever treatments we fancy and meet in the café at one?"

"That sound great." Daphne said. "I think I want to start with a mud treatment."

Maria directed Daphne to the room where she could get her treatment as the rest of the girls decided what treatment to have first. One by one the girls all disappeared until there was just Hermione and Ginny left.

"What do you fancy starting with?" Ginny asked. "How about the sauna?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I was planning on using the sauna this afternoon."

Ginny laughed as she realised exactly what her friend was planning on using the sauna for. "How about a massage then?" She suggested.

"Sure." Hermione said.

Maria showed Hermione and Ginny into the massage room and the two witches settled in for their massages. After their massages Hermione and Ginny tried a seaweed wrap treatment and had a facial before heading to the café to meet up with the girls.

"This place is amazing." Pansy declared. "I've been to a lot of spas before but this place does treatments I haven't heard of before."

"That's because it's partly muggle." Hermione explained. "The spa incorporates treatments form both the wizarding and muggle world."

"Well whatever it does, it does it brilliantly." Pansy said. "I'll definitely be coming back here. Maybe Harry and I can come back one weekend."

"I was thinking the same thing." Daphne said. "This place is actually quite romantic so it would be a nice place to spend time as a couple."

"What are the normal rooms like though?" Angelina asked. "Our suite is specially designed isn't it?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "Narcissa paid extra for the staff to change two suites to her liking. But the normal rooms are gorgeous. They even do a few themed rooms which sounded interesting."

"Interesting how?" Ginny asked.

"Well there's the standard themes such as certain time periods or certain places around the world but they also have a few rooms that can be designed to a visitors specific specifications." Hermione explained.

"Really?" Pansy asked, sounding intrigued. "So you could have the room set up in whatever design you wished?"

"What sort of design did you have in mind?" Angelina asked.

"I was thinking some sort of medieval room." Pansy replied, getting a dreamy look in her eye as he described her dream room. "A gorgeous four poster bed in the middle of the room but on the walls you could have a few shackles. Maybe a mirror on the ceiling. And of course all the lighting would be candles and sconces, that sort of thing."

"That sounds very romantic." Luna said wistfully.

"Well apart from the shackles and mirrored ceiling." Angelina chuckled. "I really wouldn't fancy watching myself in bed and the shackles are a bit too S&M for my liking."

"There's nothing wrong with a little light bondage." Pansy replied with a grin.

"You know, I really don't think I needed to know that." Hermione said, with a grimace. "I'm not sure I'll be able to look at Harry in the same light again."

"I know, who knew he was so dominant in the bedroom." Ginny said.

"He's not." Pansy laughed. "I'm the dominant one."

"You know, I think that image is worse." Hermione laughed.

"Come on, you lot can't say you've never tried anything a bit kinky." Pansy said, staring at her friends disbelievingly. She especially looked at Hermione and Ginny as she suspected both Draco and Blaise would be the adventurous types in the bedroom.

"I've never tried bondage but I have done it in a room with a mirror on the ceiling." Ginny said. "I didn't like it much, it was odd."

"The trick there is to be on top." Hermione advised her friend.

"How would you know?" Angelina teased.

"The Malfoy penthouse in Sydney has a mirror on the ceiling in the master bedroom. As Ginny said it was really odd watching yourself so I flipped the positions and it was fine." Hermione said. "Draco actually quite enjoyed the mirror."

"I bet he did." Daphne laughed. "He's always been a fan of mirrors, back in school he would spend hours preening in the bathroom."

"Why does the penthouse have a mirror on the ceiling?" Angelina asked.

"I've been trying not to think about that too much." Hermione said with a grimace. "Needless to say when we returned home it was a while before I could look at Lucius and Narcissa without blushing."

"Do you think it was them that put it there?" Ginny asked.

"Well it is their penthouse." Hermione replied. "Plus the week after we returned home Lucius asked if I had enjoyed the views with a huge smirk on his face."

The girls all burst out laughing at Hermione's tale and the conversation turned onto the topic of getting caught. Surprisingly everyone at the table had been caught in a compromising position at least once. Daphne and Luna were the most surprising to the group as both girls were quite quiet and the others got the feeling they were more reserved in the bedroom.

After nearly an hour's lunch the girls headed back off for more treatments. Ginny and Hermione hung back so that everyone had disappeared before they approached reception.

"Hi, Maria." Hermione smiled at the witch she had befriend the previous week. "Are they here?"

"Yes." Maria nodded. "Mr Zabini is in room three waiting for a massage and Mr Malfoy is in the sauna."

"Thanks Maria." Hermione said as she and Ginny headed towards the rooms in question.

"I didn't know you had someone from the hotel helping you." Ginny exclaimed as the girls came to a stop in front of the massage room.

"Well I couldn't do this all alone." Hermione replied. "Maria's agreed to help all week and at the end of the week I'll leave her a very big tip."

"I think I might leave her a tip as well." Ginny chuckled. "Now if you excuse me, I have a massage to give."

"Enjoy." Hermione said as Ginny headed into the massage room.

Turning around Hermione made her way into the sauna and slipped into the steam filled room.

**…..**

_Hermione writhed in pleasure underneath Draco. So far the couple hadn't even spoken, Hermione had just entered the room and stripped off her robe and bikini while Draco also disrobed. The couple had then pounced on each other and Hermione had ended up being pinned down on the wooden bench by Draco's larger frame._

_Opening her eyes Hermione found Draco looking down at her, his uncertainty clear in his eyes. Hermione wasn't sure if he was uncertain about deceiving Narcissa or if he was just really into the role play. Either way she tightened her grip around his body and pulled him closer, connecting their lips._

_Draco eagerly responded to the kiss and when they separated Hermione kissed her way up towards Draco's ear, while her hands wandered down over his back to rest on his bum._

"_Harder." Hermione dug her nails into Draco and pulled him closer as she begged him for more._

_Draco smirked down at Hermione before pulling all the way out of her before he then slammed back inside her hard and fast. Hermione moans increased in intensity as Draco upped the pace, their bodies clashing together furiously. As Draco dropped his head onto her shoulder and she could hear his panting Hermione knew he had forgotten everything else, he was now lost in the pleasure they were experiencing._

_Satisfied Draco was enjoying himself Hermione let herself get caught up in the moment. When Draco's hand snuck in-between them his fingers added to the pressure she felt building and Hermione screamed her climax as she convulsed around Draco. Draco release followed a few minutes later and he slumped on top of her. Hermione gently ran her fingers through his hair as they lay entwined, still recovering from their exertions._

_When they did finally separate Hermione pulled on her bikini and robe before heading to the door. Turning back to find Draco watching her she smiled and blew him a kiss. "See you tomorrow."_

**…..**

After leaving Draco in the sauna Hermione picked up Ginny from the massage room and the two witches headed for the Jacuzzi. Grabbing two bottles of juice from a machine in the hallway they sunk into the warm jets of water to reminisce over their afternoon.

"Did Blaise enjoy his massage?" Hermione asked.

"I should hope so, I gave him plenty of extras he wouldn't have gotten from a proper masseur." Ginny laughed. "Although I was pretty offended that it took him nearly ten minutes to realise I was the one giving him the massage."

"How did he not know it was you?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"He was already settled on the table when I entered so I decided to have a bit of fun." Ginny giggled at the memory. "I started the massage and he only caught on when my hands wandered under his towel and I grabbed him inappropriately."

Hermione laughed at her friend's story. "Did you tell him about the plan this week or did he already know?" She asked.

"I told him, all Draco said was that he needed his help." Ginny explained. "But he loved the idea and vowed to help Draco whenever he needs it."

"Good." Hermione nodded as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the water.

"How was your sauna? Steamy?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Very." Hermione replied with a smile. "It was very hot and steamy."

"Did you really do the role play thing?" Ginny questioned. Hermione had confided in her about the role play idea earlier in the day but Ginny was curious as to whether it had helped or hindered their meeting.

"Yes." Hermione grinned. "We barely spoke and acted as though the whole thing was some sort of illicit affair."

"What was that like? Did it help?"

"It was actually quite hot." Hermione replied. "There was this thrill as though we were doing something naughty but at the same time we kind of knew we weren't and that was reassuring. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ginny nodded.

At the sound of approaching feet Hermione and Ginny looked up to find Angelina and Pansy approaching. Angelina was carrying a bottle of champagne and Pansy was carrying six glasses.

"Hey, can we join you?" Angelina asked.

"Sure, especially since you've brought booze." Ginny said to her sister-in-law.

By the time Angelina had opened the champagne and poured it into the glasses Luna and Daphne had arrived. Once everyone was settled in the Jacuzzi Angelina handed the drinks round and the girls toasted Hermione and her upcoming nuptials. The girls then stayed in the Jacuzzi for the rest of the afternoon, gossiping and drinking.

**Tuesday.**

Hermione double checked her dress was alright before she opened the door and headed into the adjoining living area. Hermione and the girls were in a suite on the second floor as they had their final dress fittings. Narcissa, Molly and Hermione's mother, Kate, were also present, as was the woman who had designed Hermione's dress, along her team of fitters that would ensure everyone's dress was perfect.

When Hermione entered the room the chatter stopped and everyone gaped at her. Hermione's dress was pure white with a plunging neckline and off the shoulder straps. The bodice of the dress was embedded with thousands of twinkling diamonds while the long skirts floated around her legs like silk. Hermione felt that the dress was a cross between a lovely ballroom gown and a princess dress, in other words it was exactly what she had always pictured herself getting married in.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Kate said, tearing up as she saw her little girl dressed up in her wedding dress.

"You really do." Molly agreed, also looking a bit misty eyed at the sight of Hermione in her dress.

"My son is a very lucky man." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Stop." Hermione told the three older women. "If you carry on like this, you'll make me cry."

"We can't have that." Narcissa said. Turning round she picked up a glass of bucks fizz from the table and handed it to Hermione. "Drink this and we'll get on."

After everyone toasted the bride Hermione began getting her gown fitted properly while the other girls went to change into their bridesmaids dresses. The bridesmaids' dresses were all a pale lilac colour and the design of each dress was slightly different for each witch. Hermione, Kate and Narcissa had spent hours with the designer and each bridesmaid so they all had a dress they would be comfortable in.

Luna's dress was long and floated around her perfectly, it even had some delicate flowers sewn into the hem of the dress and around her modest neckline. Daphne's dress was also long, although it was more fitted and had a high neckline and little cap sleeves. Pansy's dress was knee length with spaghetti straps and the skirt of the dress was speckled with glitter, which sparkled when she moved. Angelina's dress was a one shoulder affair with a delicate pattern sewn into the neckline and hem of the dress, which fell just below her knees.

As maid of honour Ginny had a slightly different dress to the others. Like the bridesmaids she had been given the opportunity to help design a dress she was comfortable with but the colour of her dress was just a shade darker than the others. The dress itself was strapless, nearly floor length and very form fitting.

Once everyone was back in the room they took it in turns to get fitted and to make sure all their accessories were sorted. While the girls were drinking more bucks fizz and gossiping as the fitting went on Narcissa was flitting between the girls' suite and the one opposite where the boys were having their suits fitted.

The first time Narcissa ventured over to the boys suite yelling could be heard and a few minutes later Narcissa reappeared laughing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I think I've just given poor George an awful fright." Narcissa chuckled. "When I went into the room he was changing into his suit and he accidently flashed me."

Narcissa's remark was met with laughter as the entire group tried to picture the scene.

"I've told him before about not bothering to wear underwear, I warned him it would lead to embarrassment one day." Angelina said, laughing at the thought of her husband flashing Narcissa.

"How did he react?" Ginny asked. "I bet he was mortified."

"He squealed like a little girl as he was trying to hide himself." Narcissa explained. "I tried telling him it was nothing I haven't seen before and he certainly had nothing to be ashamed about, but that didn't seem to work. I thought it best to give him a few minutes before I head back over."

Narcissa waited with the girls for nearly ten minutes before she popped back over to check on the boys. With all the boys now fully dressed Narcissa spent the rest of the morning dodging between the two rooms. She only stopped when it was time for her to try on her dress for the wedding. As well as designing Hermione's gown and the bridesmaids' dresses the designer had also created outfits for Narcissa, Kate and Molly.

Narcissa's dress was pale green and floor length. The dress fitted her slim frame perfectly and the dipped neckline provided a tantalising display of her pretty impressive assets. The dress was the most muggle like thing Hermione had seen Narcissa wear but it definitely suited her. Kate's dress was knee length and was pale blue. Unlike Narcissa's dress that was pretty sexy Kate's dress was more demure but very feminine. Molly's peach dress was the most conservative of the three and she even had a matching jacket to accompany the dress.

Once everyone was sorted the dresses were all hung in garment bags and labelled accordingly. The accessories were then placed in labelled boxes and placed with the clothing. Satisfied everything was in place with the girls Narcissa sent them for lunch while she went to double check the boys.

* * *

Hermione shifted in her seat, trying to ignore the hot breath she could feel on her neck and the dirty words she could hear in her ear. The entire group were currently in the hotel's cinema watching a couple of films and Draco was using the dark and the fact no-one could see and hear them to torment her. Hermione had initially settled down with Draco in the corner as she tried to cheer him up after the others had been mocking him but she soon realised that he was fine and the sulking was just for show.

Practically as soon as the first film started Draco had pulled her as close to him as she could get. For a while he had been content to just sit with his arm wrapped around her but then his other hand started slowly venturing up her skirt. After a bit of teasing Draco's hand had settled on Hermione's thigh and his mouth had started to torment her. At first he had just peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses but his lips had slowly travelled up to her ear where he began telling her what he wished he was doing to her.

By the end of the second film Hermione was a quivering wreck. Draco had been talking for some time by this point and his hand had continued to tease her. Several times his fingers had brushed over the silky material of her underwear but he had never once ventured under them and touched her where she was dying to be touched.

"Should we watch another one?" Theo asked when the second film had finished.

"No." Angelina shook her head. "We're off to the nail bar to have pedicures and manicures."

Standing up Hermione joined the rest of the girls heading upstairs while Draco went off with the boys as they headed for the bar.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Daphne asked as the group entered the lift. "You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine." Hermione smiled. "But I might just go and have a lie down instead."

"We can put off the trip to the nail bar if you want." Angelina said.

"No, you guys go and have fun." Hermione said as the lift stopped on the floor where the nail bar was located.

"I think I'm going to stay with Hermione." Ginny said as the others trooped out of the lift. "See you later."

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Hermione told Ginny once the doors had shut and they were alone. "I'm not really going to lie down."

"I know." Ginny grinned. "But Blaise asked me to meet him in the boys' room. I'm going to live out one of my fantasies."

"One of your fantasies is to meet Blaise in a hotel room and have sex?" Hermione questioned, not really sure where the fantasy element came into play.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "Because the room is set up like a school dorm I can pretend we're in the Slytherin dungeons and could get caught at any minute."

"How long have you had that fantasy?" Hermione asked. "Did you used to fantasize about Blaise while we were in school?"

"The fantasy stems back to school, but Blaise wasn't the star of it." Ginny admitted, sounding sheepish.

Hermione was puzzled by what Ginny meant for a minute but a good look at her friend's embarrassed expression had her mouth falling open in surprise. "Draco? You seriously thought about Draco like that when we were in school?"

"Don't look so shocked, Hermione." Ginny giggled at her friend's outrage. "He was easily the best looking boy in school, plus he had that whole bad boy edge to him."

"Well as fascinating as it is hearing about your schoolgirl crush on my fiancé, I've got a meeting to attend." Hermione said as the lift stopped on the twelfth floor. "I'll see you back in our suite."

"Have fun." Ginny called as the lift doors shut and the two witches were separated.

"I intend to." Hermione smirked as she headed for the room Maria had given her the key to earlier.

**…..**

"_You were keen." Draco muttered against Hermione's neck as the pair recovered from their first round of sex._

_Draco had only been in the room for ten minutes and they hadn't even made it to the bed for their first time. After the way he had been teasing her all afternoon, Hermione had been more than ready for action when Draco had entered the room. She hadn't given him time to say anything when he had entered the room, instead she had pounced on him and a few minutes later she was getting exactly what she wanted._

_Laughing softly Hermione wriggled out of Draco's arms and made her way towards the bed, shedding her clothes as she went. Completely naked Hermione crawled onto the bed and beckoned for Draco to join her. Draco wasted little time in throwing his own clothes off and jumping into bed with her._

_For the next hour and a half Draco delivered on the dirty promises he had whispered in Hermione's ear down in the cinema. Once they were finished they dressed in silence and Hermione gave Draco a saucy wink before she sauntered out the door._

**…..**

Hermione beat Ginny back to the suite by a few minutes, she had just poured two glasses of wine when the redhead bounded into the room.

"How was your fantasy?" Hermione asked, handing one of the glasses to Ginny.

"Well we didn't actually make it to the bedroom, so I wouldn't know." Ginny replied with a grin.

"That's a shame." Hermione said.

"Believe me, it wasn't." Ginny chuckled. "We just stayed in the living area, which technically gave us more chance of being caught."

"Sounds like someone likes the idea of getting caught." Hermione laughed.

"I like the potential danger." Ginny shrugged. "It's sort of exciting knowing that someone could walk in at any moment."

"Whatever does it for you, I suppose." Hermione replied, sounding less than convinced of the aphrodisiac nature of nearly getting caught. She and Draco had been caught in compromising positions a few times and Hermione had been nothing but embarrassed.

"Says that witch who's into role play." Ginny laughed. "I really don't think you have room to criticize any kinks Blaise and I may have."

"I wasn't criticizing, I just don't find the prospect of getting caught an appealing one, let alone getting turned on by it." Hermione said.

"But pretending to be having an affair with your own fiancé, turns you on?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione shrugged. "I know different things appeal to different people, but role play is defiantly one of my favourite pastimes."

"How exactly does it work?" Ginny asked. "Does it involve dressing up?"

"Sometimes." Hermione responded with a nod of her head. "Sometimes we don't need to dress up, like this week, but we do have a few outfits at home."

"Tell me more." Ginny exclaimed, her eyes widening in anticipation as she sipped her wine.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's eagerness as she began to explain more about the role playing her and Draco indulged in. By the time the girls returned from the nail bar nearly half an hour later Ginny was planning on broaching the subject with Blaise, she was especially keen on the naughty schoolgirl fantasy Hermione had mentioned.

**Wednesday.**

After a late breakfast the girls gathered in the tranquillity garden for a yoga class. Narcissa, Kate and Molly had decided to join the girls although Molly and Kate looked distinctly uncomfortable in their sportswear. Narcissa on the other hand had purchased a special yoga outfit from the shop and was dressed like the younger girls in the group.

As the girls set up their mats both Pansy and Angelina commented on how lucky Narcissa was to still be in such good shape at her age. When the witch had asked them if they were implying she was old they both stuttered denials, causing everyone to laugh.

Once they were set the instructor, a young witch named Amelia, started the class. Since there were a few beginners in the group the class was a simple one and Amelia provided help to those who needed it. Hermione, Ginny and Angelina were the only ones who had tried yoga before but Narcissa, Pansy and Daphne picked it up pretty quick. Both Molly and Kate struggled with their flexibility while Luna just settled for doing her own slightly off kilter version of the poses.

"For someone who's never done this before, you're pretty flexible." Angelina said to Narcissa as she executed the next move perfectly.

"Flexibility comes in handy in the bedroom." Narcissa replied, smirking wickedly at the younger witch.

Angelina laughed and shook her head at the older witch. When they had first arrived at the hotel Angelina had only met Draco's mother a few times but she had seemed a bit stuck up and reserved but she was discovering that the more she got to know her, Narcissa was actually a lot of fun. So far she had regaled them with quite a few tales of what she had gotten up to with Lucius and Angelina only hoped her sex life was as active when she hit Narcissa's age.

"I really don't think this is for me." Molly huffed as she toppled off her mat for the third time in five minutes.

"Me either." Kate agreed. "Maybe we should just watch."

With Molly and Kate sitting on a bench nearby to watch the action Amelia introduced a few more difficult poses into the class. For another hour the girls carried on their yoga class, only finishing when it was lunch time.

Instead of going indoors for lunch Narcissa had arranged for a picnic to be served in the rose garden at one of the benches. Over lunch the girls discussed what to do next and they decided to try tennis. Like the yoga only a few people had played before but when Narcissa mentioned the instructor and his assistants were handsome, young wizards the girls interest was piqued.

After lunch while Narcissa organised the courts and instructors the girls headed into the hotel so they could stop by the shop to get kitted out. Laughing and chatting happily the girls picked outfits and equipment and placed it all on the tab Narcissa had set up.

"It looks like the boys are settling down for a game of poker." Angelina announced as she entered the shop. Until she reappeared no-one had even noticed she wasn't with them.

"Ron's no good at poker." Luna responded. "You can always tell when he's lying."

"It's called bluffing, Luna." Hermione told her friend.

"Bluffing, lying, it's all the same thing." Luna shrugged.

"Anyway, it looks like Lucius, Arthur and Mike have taken the boys up on their assertion that old men can't play cards to their skill level." Angelina explained.

The previous evening things had gotten pretty heated when Blaise and Theo had suggested that the three older men wouldn't stand a chance against them in a game of poker. When Draco and George had then backed their friends up a grudge match was called there and then. Only Narcissa's intervention prevented the game taking place the previous night, but it seemed as though they had found time for it after all.

"As long as Harry doesn't lose all his money, I'm not really bothered." Pansy sniffed. "Unless you're playing strip poker and are slightly tipsy I don't get the point of cards."

"Do you play a lot of strip poker?" Ginny asked.

"Not so much now." Pansy said. "We used to play a lot of it back in school. Of course Draco, Blaise and Theo were pretty good and just used it as an excuse to get the girls stripped off."

"I wouldn't have thought those three would have needed cards to get girls stripped off for them." Angelina laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure most girls would have done that willingly." Ginny said. "I know I would have." She muttered under her breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny as she hurried the girls along. Once Angelina had gotten her outfit and equipment they stopped by their suite to get changed before heading out onto the tennis courts.

When they arrived Narcissa was waiting for them, dressed in her tennis outfit, while three coaches were also present. Molly and Kate were sitting off to the side, content to just watch the action. After deciding who needed coaching and who could play the groups split up. Ginny had been eager for the coaching from the hunky instructors but Hermione had dragged her onto the court with the people who could play, knowing her friend was actually a good player.

"Should we play doubles?" Angelina asked.

Along with Hermione and Ginny, Angelina and Narcissa were the only people already skilled enough to play. Neither Pansy nor Daphne knew the slightest thing about tennis and Luna didn't really seem sure either.

"Why not." Narcissa smiled. "How about Weasley's versus Malfoy's?"

"I'm not a Malfoy." Hermione pointed out.

"That's merely a technicality." Narcissa waved her hand, brushing off Hermione's protests. "You're already one of the family and Saturday will only make it official."

With the team sorted the game got underway, and it was fiercely competitive. As a professional Quidditch player Ginny was obviously competitive but Angelina was also a former player so she had a competitive nature as well. Hermione was actually the least competitive but luckily Narcissa was extremely competitive as well as being a talented tennis player. The match was long and hard fought but eventually Hermione and Narcissa prevailed, even though it was extremely tight in the end.

By the time the match was over everyone was gathered round watching, including Arthur. Arthur then whisked Molly and Kate off for a drink, Narcissa was planning on joining them once she had showered and changed.

"Are we heading for the pool now?" Pansy asked. The pool had been on the girls agenda all day and it was decided it would be the last activity of the day.

"I think I've had enough physical activity for one day." Hermione explained. "I'm going for a shower, then I'm going to settle on the balcony with my book."

"Have fun." Daphne said. "Personally I can't wait to try the pools, I love swimming."

"I'm going to skip it, like Hermione." Ginny said. "I might check them out tomorrow morning."

Once it was settled where everyone was going the girls headed back inside. Everyone headed back to their suite and Angelina, Pansy, Daphne and Luna grabbed their swimming gear before leaving again. Before the group had even departed Hermione was in the shower, while she may have been planning on getting all sweaty again she wanted to be clean for meeting Draco. After Hermione had showered Ginny grabbed a quick one before the two girls headed down to their respective rendezvous.

**…..**

_Within seconds of Draco entering the room they were meeting in Hermione was in his arms and they were hurriedly stripping each other. Like their previous two encounters the action was fast and furious, adding to the illicit feeling to their meetings. Finally getting rid of the last of Draco's clothing Hermione manoeuvred them to the bed and gently pushed Draco onto it._

"_We really shouldn't be doing this." He said as he settled himself onto the bed properly._

_Hermione looked at him for a minute, trying to decide if he was being genuine or if he was role playing. Undecided she shrugged her shoulder, deciding to act as though he was speaking as part of their role play fun._

"_It's just a bit of fun." She told him as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. "Besides, no-one need ever know."_

_When Draco opened his mouth to say something else Hermione took advantage and leant down to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Still kissing her fiancé Hermione positioned herself so she could sink down onto Draco, she knew he would stop complaining the second he was buried inside her. Sure enough when she settled herself onto him he moaned loudly and broke the kiss. One glance at Draco's eyes, dark with lust, showed Hermione that he wouldn't be complaining for the rest of their hour together._

_Hermione was right and Draco never once complained as she rode him until they reached their climaxes. Nor did he complain when he flipped them over and took her roughly from behind, producing a second orgasm for them both. The only time he looked like complaining was when Hermione stood up and got dressed, but she silenced him with a long kiss and a whispered promise of another meeting the following day._

**…..**

Hermione picked Ginny up from the room she was using with Blaise and the two witches headed back to the suite. Grabbing some drinks and their books the girls headed out onto the balcony and settled on a couple of the sun loungers.

"You know, I've really enjoyed this week." Ginny said. "All this sneaking about is pretty exhilarating."

"Did you speak to Blaise about the role play?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he says he wants to think about it." Ginny replied, taking a sip of her cold juice. "Personally I think he wants to ask Draco about it. I think he wants to know what the male perspectives like, he could be worried it's a girl thing and that he won't enjoy it."

"Draco was the one to bring it up in the first place." Hermione told Ginny. "So if Blaise talks to him I'm sure he'll get a glowing recommendation."

"I hope so." Ginny sighed. "I really want to try it now, since our talk yesterday my mind is full of different scenarios. Even the tennis today gave me a few ideas."

"I know what you mean, that happens to me." Hermione laughed. "I'll be doing something totally innocent and nonsexual when something just triggers an idea."

"The possibilities are endless." Ginny murmured, her mind firmly on the tennis fantasy she recently discovered.

Hermione looked at her friend's dreamy expression and deciding she was lost in her own world of fantasy she picked up her book. Hermione was still reading when the girls arrived back from their swim forty minutes later.

"How were the pools?" Hermione asked, entering the suite with Ginny.

"Amazing." Pansy gushed. "The one with the waterfall is gorgeous, there's even a hidden cove."

"What was the Olympic one like?" Ginny asked Daphne. She knew Daphne was a serious swimmer and would have more than likely gone in the pool that didn't have the waterfall and all the fancy decorations.

"Great." Daphne beamed. "Because this lot all went in the fancy pool I had the entire thing to myself, it was heaven. I'm thinking of asking Theo if we can build a pool, I reckon swimming a few laps would be a good way to start the day."

"It sounds like an exhausting way to start the day." Pansy sighed. "I'm off for a shower before dinner."

"Yeah, me too." Angelina said.

While Pansy used the bathroom in the suite Angelina used the one in the room opposite and when they were finished Luna and Daphne took their places. The girls then all got ready before heading downstairs to meet the boys before dinner.

**Thursday.**

Hermione and Ginny had already had breakfast when the other girls got up. The previous night it had been decided that they would have a lie-in and a lazy morning, they had been active all the previous day and later that afternoon they were having dance lessons. Narcissa had mentioned the lessons the previous day and everyone was looking forward to them, everyone apart from Pansy.

Pansy had admitted the previous day that she was a terrible dancer. Narcissa had reassured the witch that with her tutelage she would be fine. Pansy had been so buoyed with Narcissa's reassurance that Hermione hadn't had the heart to point out to her she was dancing with Harry, therefore the entire thing was destined for disaster. Harry just couldn't dance and Hermione doubted that even Narcissa could turn her best friend into a dancer in the space of a few hours, she doubted it could be achieved in days or months even.

"Are you two still planning on going to the pool?" Angelina asked at the other girls emerged into the living room.

"Yeah, we've already had breakfast." Ginny replied.

"Have fun." Pansy called as she grabbed herself a plate of food and headed out onto the balcony.

As the other girls grabbed their breakfast and joined Pansy on the balcony Hermione and Ginny grabbed their bikini's and towels. Waving goodbye to the girls on their way out the two friends headed to the top floor, to where the two pools were located.

"Which pool do Blaise and I get?" Ginny asked as the two witches slipped into their bikinis.

"Take a wild guess." Hermione laughed.

"Olympic size pool, here we come." Ginny declared. She'd already guessed Hermione and Draco would be using the decorative pool as it sounded quite romantic for a secret rendezvous.

When the girls left the changing rooms Hermione let Ginny have a look at the pool she would be using before her friend disappeared to get acquainted with her own pool. Once she was alone Hermione dove into the clear water as she waited for Draco to arrive.

**…..**

_Within seconds of Draco diving into the pool Hermione's white bikini was ripped off along with his green trunks. Breaking away from Draco's embrace Hermione smiled seductively at Draco before she turned and swam towards the cove at the back of the pool. Draco soon caught up with Hermione in the cove and wrapped her back in his arms, peppering kisses over her exposed skin._

_When Draco pinned her against the wall and thrust into her, Hermione spotted his determination when she moaned. There was nothing Draco liked better than to make her scream his name and she knew from the look in his eyes that he wouldn't be leaving the pool until he had done just that._

_Grinning at Draco, Hermione kissed him forcefully before moving her lips up to his ear. "Make me scream." She whispered, nibbling gently on his lower earlobe._

_Draco immediately took Hermione up on the challenge and began to expertly bring her to the heights of pleasure. Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around Draco's waist as he shagged her fast and furious, his mouth and hands adding to the pleasure she felt._

"_Draco!" Hermione moaned her lover's name loudly as he grazed a particularly sensitive spot on her body._

_Hermione had her eyes closed and her head threw back at the time but she sensed Draco's smirk. Knowing her fiancé as well as she did, she wasn't the slightest bit surprised when he began to move faster and harder, all the time whispering dirty things into her ear. Before long Hermione's screams were echoing around the pool room as she had her first orgasm of the morning._

**…..**

"I think I've found a new favourite pastime." Ginny said, grabbing her wand and magically drying her hair.

"Swimming or sneaking around with your fiancé?" Hermione asked.

The girls were back in the changing rooms and were re-dressing after their swims. They were then heading back to the room to have lunch with the girls before they were all due at dance lessons.

"The swimming was okay, but I was thinking more the sneaking about." Ginny replied with a giggle. "It's pretty hot."

"You and Blaise can try this ridiculous tradition before your wedding, then you'll have a reason to sneak about." Hermione suggested. "That could be fun, Draco and I could act as your alibis."

"Luckily I'm not marrying into a family with such oddball traditions." Ginny snorted. "No offense." She added hastily, thinking that Hermione might think she was insulting her new family.

"No offense taken." Hermione told her friend. "You're completely right, this is definitely an odd tradition. I just hope there isn't more that I don't know about that Lucius and Narcissa will spring on me at a later date."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "From the books I've read some of these old pureblood families have some pretty wacky ideas."

"I think most of the stranger customs died out centuries ago." Ginny reassured her friend. "Although I did once hear rumours that years ago all the Black children were all born in this old castle up north somewhere. Apparently whenever a witch in the family was found to be pregnant they confined her to the castle until she had given birth."

"You're making that up." Hermione eyed her friend, trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"I am not." Ginny huffed. "It's true. I bet Narcissa was one of those children born in the castle."

"Well it makes no difference if she was or she wasn't. My children won't be Blacks, they'll be Malfoys." Hermione said. "And I'm not being locked up for nine months and having a baby in some broken down castle."

"I'm sure it doesn't still happen." Ginny said. "Where was Draco born?" She asked innocently.

"That won't work Gin, you're not going to convince me the tradition lives on." Hermione chuckled. "Draco was born in the Manor."

"Not at St Mungo's?" Ginny questioned. "Mum always said it was dangerous to have a magical baby outside the hospital in case something goes wrong. She always said there was a greater risk of complications outside a safe magical environment."

"Draco was late arriving." Hermione explained. "Narcissa told me that he was nearly three weeks overdue and she was due to go into hospital the day after he was born for the healers to induce labour. Apparently he was born really quickly and they didn't have time to get to St Mungo's."

"Isn't that just typical of a man." Ginny tutted. "He's three weeks late then when he does make an appearance he's in a hurry."

Hermione laughed as the two witches left the changing rooms and headed back towards their suite. As they walked the two witches changed the subject, turning their attention to the upcoming afternoon's dance lessons.

* * *

"I'm sure you've all figured out why we're here." Narcissa announced to the gathered group of young witches and wizards. "I've decided that after Draco and Hermione have had their traditional first dance as a married couple the entire wedding party will have a dance."

"Do we have to?" Harry asked. "Is there any way we could sit it out?"

Narcissa's frosty glare had Harry shrinking back in fear, even George who was standing next to Harry looked worried by the older witch.

"No, you will all be dancing." Narcissa announced. "For the time being I just want to see how you can dance. Everyone grab your partners and head onto the floor."

While Narcissa walked over to the corner to sort the music the group headed onto the dance floor. Apart from Harry and Pansy who looked unsure of what to do all the other couples adopted a starting position. Walking back to the group Narcissa helped Harry and Pansy get a hold and double checked the others.

"Ron you're the man, you're supposed to lead." Narcissa scolded Ron and Luna as she changed how they were standing to a more suitable pose. "Is everyone ready?" She asked, raising her wand. "Now show me what you can do."

With a flick of her wand the music started and the couples began twirling around the floor. Hermione and Draco moved effortlessly together as did Blaise and Ginny, and Theo and Daphne. George and Angelina were also pretty good but George couldn't resist adding a few risqué moves into his dance. Ron and Luna looked to be dancing to a totally different beat to the others, while everyone else was dancing quite slowly they were prancing about as though it was a lively song that was playing. Harry and Pansy however were merely walking around the floor as they tried to avoid stepping on each other's feet.

"That's enough." Narcissa called, momentarily stopping the music. "A few of you need some pointers so I'll start the music again and work my way around the group."

Once the music was playing again Narcissa walked around the floor, heading for Draco and Hermione first. The couple had no problems with footwork or keeping to the beat, the only problem Narcissa could see was her son's wandering hands. Every now and again the hand that was supposed to be on Hermione's lower back would fall to her bum, where he would then have a bit of a feel before returning his hand to the right place.

"Keep your hand above Hermione's waist or I'll charm it there for you." Narcissa muttered to her son as she passed by.

Finding no problems with Blaise and Ginny or Theo and Daphne, Narcissa headed in the direction of Angelina and George. Before she arrived at the couple Narcissa had seen George practising some pretty risqué moves with Angelina but as she approached she noticed the redhead stiffen up.

"You need to relax, George." Narcissa said, placing her hand on his back and causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. "And try and keep your grinding for the bedroom, it's really not appropriate for the dance floor. Unless of course no-one is around, then anything goes."

When George turned bright red and froze Narcissa couldn't help but giggle to herself. The incident with the flashing earlier in the week seemed to have affected him, leaving him terrified of her. As she wandered over to the next couple Narcissa vowed to solve the problem of George in the next few days, by the end of the wedding he would no longer be terrified of her.

Narcissa was busy trying to get Luna and Ron to dance to the right beat when a squeal, followed by the sound of tearing fabric echoed through the room. Everyone turned to where Harry and Pansy were trying to dance in the corner, somehow Harry had trodden on Pansy's dress and ripped her skirt. Instead of doing anything about it however the couple were just glaring at each other, Pansy's lacy black knickers on show for the whole room to see.

As the laughter started to filter around the room Narcissa hurried over to the couple. Fixing Pansy's skirt she turned back to the others and ordered them to keep dancing. Once everyone was back to dancing Narcissa tried to teach Harry and Pansy some basic moves, however ten minutes later the pair were only just able to move without tripping each other up.

After an hour and half of practice Narcissa let the group have a small break before she called them all back to practice the dance they would be doing on Saturday. The first run through was actually not too bad, Pansy and Harry managed not to trip over while Luna and Ron were only a little bit out of time with the music. The second and third run through were also pretty good but disaster struck on the fourth run through.

Despite all of Narcissa's work on their timing Luna and Ron unexpectedly sped up their routine towards the end of the dance. Because they were dancing next to Harry and Pansy, the couple tried to follow their friends lead and got themselves into a tangle. When Harry stepped on Pansy's dress again and she tried to pull free she went tumbling into Theo and Daphne when Harry lifted his foot. Theo and Daphne both went sprawling onto the floor with Theo's foot accidently kicking George in the leg. Theo's kick caused George to lose his balance and before he knew it he had tumbled into Narcissa, his head landing in her chest.

"Exactly what sort of lessons are you giving here, Cissa?" Lucius called, from his position in the doorway. He had arrived in the ballroom just in time to see George flying into his wife and burying his head in her chest. "If I knew you were allowing people to get up close and personal with your rather magnificent chest, I would have been here sooner."

"You can do that later, Lucius." Narcissa tutted as George hurriedly disentangled himself from her, apologising profusely. "We have dancing to practice."

"We can practice our dancing upstairs." Lucius suggested, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "It can be a private lesson, conducted without the restrictions of clothing."

"Yes well, I think that's enough for today." Narcissa announced to the group as she smirked at her husband, a few hours in bed with Lucius was distinctly more appealing than trying to teach some of Draco and Hermione's friends how to dance. "Try and practice a bit more and please don't cause such chaos on Saturday."

After the group were all on their feet again they headed out of the ballroom, laughing over the total disaster the lesson had become. They also teased George over where he had landed, causing the redhead to blush whenever anyone mentioned Narcissa for the rest of the day. The group did try teasing Draco about his parents getting more than he was but the blond was unaffected by his parents flirty banter, he had after all grown up with the overly affectionate couple and their innuendos had long since ceased to embarrass him.

**Friday.**

Shortly after breakfast on Friday morning Hermione found herself alone in the gardens of the hotel. With the guests starting to arrive and last minute preparations underway Hermione was enjoying the final few minutes she would have alone for the rest of the day. Narcissa currently had the boys helping out throughout the hotel and the girls had headed off to prepare the honeymoon suite for the following night. That afternoon was the wedding rehearsal and at one point she would be expected to speak to some of the people arriving for the wedding.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Hermione looked up and smiled at her mother, who was standing beside the bench she was sitting on. "Of course not, sit down."

Kate smiled back at her daughter as she sank onto the seat beside her. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione laughed lightly, remembering she had asked Draco the exact same thing the previous night over dinner. "A bit."

"Are you nervous of being a wife after the wedding or are you nervous about the actual ceremony?" Kate questioned.

"I'm slightly apprehensive about the ceremony." Hermione admitted. "I'm just not totally comfortable with being the centre of attention."

"Believe me, you'll forget all about the people watching the moment you walk down the aisle and see Draco waiting for you. I was like that with your father, the second I saw him he was all I could think about. The ceremony was actually a bit of a blur if I'm honest." Kate sighed wistfully as she thought back to her own wedding day and the nerves she had suffered in the run up to the big event.

"So I have nothing to worry about?" Hermione questioned, feeling slightly more relaxed than she had been moments earlier.

"No, you don't." Kate smiled. "You and Draco are perfectly capable of forgetting the rest of the world when you're together anyway, so I doubt tomorrow will be any exception."

"I hope so." Hermione sighed, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder. "I really don't want to get struck with nerves and mess the ceremony up."

"You won't, everything will be perfect." Kate said, dropping a kiss to the top of Hermione's head. "Now is that all you're worried about? You're not worried about anything after the ceremony are you?"

"Apart from the dance from hell, no." Hermione shook her head. "I'm seriously worried that either Ron and Luna or Harry and Pansy is going to mess the dancing up but I'm fine with everything else."

"I was meaning are you worried about being a wife?" Kate questioned. "I can remember being terrified that I wouldn't live up to your fathers expectations of a good wife. Most men base their perceptions on what to expect from a wife off their mother, and I was nothing like your gran."

"I don't think many people are like gran." Hermione laughed.

Hermione's gran, Gladys, had given birth to Mike when she was sixteen and had successfully juggled being a mother and a young woman who knew how to have fun. Even now Hermione's gran still acted like a woman half her age and she was the biggest flirt around.

"You know what I mean, though." Kate said, turning the conversation back onto a more serious note. "Your father's perceptions on having a wife was based on your gran and it took him a while to get used to the fact I'm not her, I'm much more reserved than your gran will ever be."

"Don't worry mum, Draco knows I'm not like his mother. Narcissa may have been perfectly content to stay at home and raise Draco but he knows my career is important to me and he supports that." Hermione reassured her mother. "Besides we've been living together for nearly three years, getting married won't change anything."

Kate nodded and the two women talked about marriage for a bit longer before Kate headed inside to see if Narcissa needed any help. After spending another ten minutes in the garden Hermione also wandered back into the hotel. The place was now teeming with people and it took Hermione ten minutes to walk through the lobby as people kept stopping her to greet her.

When she poked her head into the bar to see if any of the wedding party were around Hermione was greeted by the sight of her gran sitting at the bar, flirting with the barman. Smiling to herself Hermione made her way over to her grandmother.

"Hi, gran." Hermione smiled, pecking the older woman on the cheek.

"Hermione, you look radiant." Gladys said, looking proudly at her granddaughter.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed slightly as she took a seat next to her grandmother. "Have you been here long?"

"An hour, I think." Gladys replied. "Your father briefly said hello before rushing off and I spoke to your lovely Dragon as well."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her gran's name for Draco. When she had first introduced Draco to her grandmother Gladys had instantly know what his name meant and she had taken to referring to Draco as Dragon. She also developed the habit of calling him Hermione's dragon and adding a compliment, like lovely or gorgeous, as well.

"Although I haven't yet seen Luscious." Gladys continued, her eyes scanning the bar for signs of Hermione's future father in law.

"His name's Lucius, gran." Hermione said, trying once again to get her gran to call the wizard by his proper name.

"Luscious suits him better." Gladys declared, brushing off her granddaughter. "That man is a very fine specimen indeed, if I was a few years younger and he wasn't happily married I would be trying my luck this weekend."

"Gran!" Hermione cried.

"Don't look so shocked, Hermione." Gladys laughed at her granddaughter's shock. "I may be old but I'm not dead, I can appreciate a hunk when I see one."

"Ugh, that's my future father-in-law you're talking about." Hermione wrinkled her nose at her gran calling Lucius a hunk.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure your Dragon will still be tasty when he's that age." Gladys said, patting Hermione on the arm in a reassuring manner. "Although he's not half bad now, he's got a lovely bum that looks as though it could be good to squeeze."

"Okay Gran, I have to be going." Hermione abruptly stood up. Hearing her gran describe Lucius as a hunk was bad enough but she really didn't think she could handle her drooling over Draco. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, dear." Gladys smiled at her granddaughter before she suddenly grinned over her shoulder.

Turning round Hermione spotted Lucius entering the room. As Hermione made a quick exit she saw her gran engulfing her future father-in-law in a hug.

"Luscious, I've been looking for you."

Chuckling at her gran's words and Lucius's shocked expression Hermione headed for the safety of the girls suite. With the wedding rehearsal that afternoon she was hoping for the rest of the morning to be relaxing and the best place to achieve it would be upstairs, away from guests and wedding preparations.

* * *

After a long relaxing bath Hermione joined the other girls in the living room as they settled down for the night. Rehearsals for the wedding had taken place most of the afternoon and by the time dinner was over the girls just wanted to unwind for the night. Settling down on the sofa next to Ginny, Hermione discovered the plan was to watch a few films before having an early night.

After the first film Hermione and Ginny got up and prepared some hot chocolate for the girls while the second film was being chosen and organised. While they were preparing the drinks Hermione slipped a mild sleeping draught in everyone's drink but hers and Ginny's. The sleeping draught was only mild and would ensure the girls would sleep through the night, not noticing when Hermione snuck out later to meet Draco. All week her liaisons with Draco had been short and sweet but she was hoping that for their final meeting they could spend a bit more time together, however if she was to achieve that she needed to be sure the girls wouldn't wake and spot her absence.

Delivering the drinks back to the girls Hermione and Ginny settled down for the second film. By the time the film was drawing to a close everyone was on the verge of falling asleep. Deciding to call it a night the girls packed up and headed for bed, most of them falling to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Hermione waited until it was time for her to go and meet Draco before she slipped out of bed. Saying a quick goodbye to Ginny, who hadn't yet fallen asleep, Hermione slipped out of the suite and quietly made her way towards the room she was meeting Draco in.

**…..**

_The second Draco arrived in the room clothes were flying off as the couple pounced on each other. Hermione wasn't even naked before Draco's talented fingers were coaxing her first orgasm of the night from her. Once they were naked they fell back on the bed where they had indulged in their first round of sex. While Draco was recovering enough for a second round he had worked his way down Hermione's body and had settled between her legs, where he was currently on the verge of pushing her over the edge for the third time that night. _

_Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's hair and pulled him closer as her climax ripped through her body. "Draco!"_

_While Hermione lay recovering Draco began kissing his way back up her body. When he reached her head he grinned at her before connecting their lips for a long, sensual kiss. _

"_Your future wife is very lucky." Hermione said as they broke the kiss. _

"_She is lucky, isn't she?" Draco grinned at her, going along with the role play, as he suddenly rolled onto her and positioned himself at her entrance._

_Hermione moaned as Draco rolled his hips and buried himself inside her. "Very." She panted as Draco set a fast pace for their activities._

_Their second coupling was fast and furious with both Hermione and Draco climaxing quickly, within seconds of each other. Exhausted the couple collapsed back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Once they had recovered Draco rolled back over and Hermione moved to lie next to him, her head nestled under his chin. When he gently kissed the top of her head and began stroking her hair Hermione knew their role play had finished, they were now back to being themselves._

"_I've missed this." Hermione sighed, nestling further into Draco._

"_The sex?" Draco questioned. "We've been at it all week."_

"_No, not the sex." Hermione tutted. "I've missed lying in your arms. This week has been fun but sometimes I wish we could have had a bit longer after we'd finished."_

"_I know what you mean." Draco said, moving his hand from Hermione's hair onto her back where he proceeded to run his fingers up and down her spine. "I've missed this as well."_

"_From tomorrow we'll always have this." Hermione said softly. "Even if we do play about during the day, we'll at least get to fall asleep together."_

"_I think that's what I've missed the most this week." Draco said. "Not going to sleep with you curled up next to me."_

"_Even if I sound like a piglet in my sleep?" Hermione asked, looking up at Draco. Her mischievous smile letting him know she was only joking with him and wasn't offended by what he had said earlier in the week._

"_I'd miss you even if you sounded like a fully grown pig." Draco retorted with a smirk._

_Hermione's mouth dropped open and slapped Draco's chest. When she opened her mouth to protest however Draco leant down and pressed his lips against hers, using the opportunity to slip his tongue into her open mouth. Hermione moaned into the kiss and as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck she forgot all about why she was going to yell at him._

"_How long can you stay?" Hermione asked, breaking the kiss and looking up into Draco's stormy grey eyes._

"_A while, I've got Blaise keeping watch on the others. He's going to stun them if they wake up." Draco replied as his hands started wandering over Hermione's naked flesh. "How long can you stay?"_

"_Well I slipped the girls a light sleeping draught so I could stay longer but with your lack of preparation we can't stay too long."_

"_Damn, I wish I'd thought of that." Draco cursed. _

_Hermione laughed as she moved to straddle Draco's hips. "Well you didn't and since Blaise needs sleep as well, we can't stay too long so I suggest we make good use of the time we do have."_

_Draco nodded and connected his mouth to Hermione's breast as she settled herself onto him. Moaning in unison the couple set about making love for their final time as an unmarried couple. _

**…..**

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the second part, and the third and final part will be up tomorrow. I hope people weren't dissapointed that the end result was Draco and Hermione having fun before their wedding. I deeply despise stories when either of them cheat on the other one, so I would never be able to write a story like that, but I did hope to create a bit of a mystery. The third chapter is a lot smaller than these first two, but it basically just wraps everything up at the wedding. **


	3. Part 3

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/ follows. I hope you enjoy the final part.**

* * *

**Saturday.**

"You look stunning, Hermione." Ginny gasped at her best friend.

It was less than an hour to the wedding ceremony and Hermione was fully dressed in her wedding gown. The fitting on Tuesday really hadn't done the dress justice, as lovely as Hermione had looked then she looked ten times more gorgeous with her hair and make-up done and her jewellery in place.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at her friend. "It's not too much is it?" She asked, nervously checking her reflection. "Do you think I should have gone with a plainer dress?"

"No, dear. You look gorgeous." Kate reassured her daughter. "The dress is perfect."

Molly and Narcissa also reassured Hermione she was stunning before the three older women left the room. Molly and Kate were heading to take their seats for the ceremony while Narcissa was making a final check on the boys before she took her place for the wedding.

"Before we all go and get sorted we have something for you." Ginny told Hermione, handing her friend a small silver box tied with a purple ribbon.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the box in her hand.

"Open it and find out." Pansy said.

As Hermione began opening the box the girls gathered round, eager to see what their friend would make of their present. Lifting the lid off the box Hermione gasped at the sight of a silver charm bracelet.

"We all designed a charm for the bracelet." Daphne explained as Hermione lifted the bracelet from the box and began to examine it. "And the charms all represent you and Draco."

"Thank you, it's gorgeous." Hermione said.

While Hermione was looking at her bracelet the girls pointed out which charm they had designed. Ginny's charm was an interwoven D and H, the D was silver with emerald stones while the H was gold with ruby stones. Angelina's charm was an intertwined lion and a snake, representing the couple's school houses. Pansy's charm was a green dragon wrapped around a red heart. Luna's charm was a book with an H on one page and a D on the other. Daphne's charm was the word love with the O represented by an enchanted stone that changed colour depending on Hermione's mood.

"If you five designed a charm each who added the Malfoy family crest?" Hermione asked, finding a sixth charm on the bracelet.

"That was Draco." Angelina answered. "He's been helping us with the bracelet. We gave our designs to him and he passed them onto a jeweller to make them. He then added his own charm to the bracelet."

"He also helped us get them enchanted this week." Ginny added. "Each charm has a different quality embedded into it. Mine for example brings you happiness."

"Mine's luck." Luna said.

"Good health." Daphne said.

"Mine's got a fertility charm on." Pansy explained.

"My charm has a peace and tranquillity spell on it." Angelina told Hermione. "And Draco's charm has a protective spell embedded into it."

"Thank you all so much." Hermione smiled at the girls as she fastened the bracelet onto her wrist. "I can't believe you went to so much trouble for me."

"You're worth it." Ginny shrugged. "We just wanted you to have something special."

Hermione smiled widely at her friends before giving them all hugs. Once they were finished it was then time for the girls to go and get ready for the wedding. After giving Hermione a final hug and wishing her luck the girls all left the room, giving Hermione a moment on her own.

Hermione walked over to the window and observed the activity down below. She watched the last few guests heading towards the ceremony for a minute or two before she turned away. Looking around the room Hermione couldn't believe how quiet it was, all morning there had been a flurry of activity and the room had been really noisy but now everything was quiet and peaceful.

Hermione's peace and quiet was shattered a minute later when there was a knock on the door and her father popped his head into the room.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked, entering the room.

Hermione nodded and turned to grab her bouquet. Once she was holding her flowers she returned to face her father.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Mike looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Hermione smiled and hugged her father. Mike held onto Hermione for a few minutes before he released her and composed himself. Holding onto her father's arm Hermione walked out of the hotel room, heading towards her future with Draco.

* * *

The wedding ceremony ran completely flawlessly and snag free. Throughout the entire thing Hermione and Draco only had eyes for each other while Narcissa, Molly and Kate all ended up shedding a few tears. When it came to the kiss at the end of the ceremony Blaise and Ginny had to subtly nudge the couple so they would come up for air.

After the ceremony everyone headed into the ballroom where the reception began. Blaise's rather raunchy best man speech was met by a disapproving glare from Narcissa but she was soon distracted by the start of the dancing. As expected Hermione and Draco's first dance ran perfectly, it was the dance after that involving the entire wedding party that was the nerve wracking part. Luckily even that ran fairly smoothly, Ron and Luna were still slightly off kilter with the others and the music but everyone else managed fine. Even Harry and Pansy managed to stay on their feet, despite one wobbly moment inches away from the wedding cake.

After the official dancing and all the formalities the reception became lighter hearted, especially for Harry and Pansy, who were no longer expected to dance. Several of the other couples continued to dance here and there. Currently George and Angelina were flying around the floor, until a hand on George's shoulder halted the couple. Turning round George was surprised to find Lucius and Narcissa standing beside them.

"Would you be interested in a partner swap?" Narcissa inquired with a smile.

George's mouth fell open and he looked at Draco's mother in horror. He began stuttering a reply when Lucius's laughter interrupted him.

"My wife was talking about dancing." Lucius chuckled. "But we can always discuss the other option later on, if you wish."

Angelina laughed at her husband as he turned bright red and began to splutter as he tried to speak. Shaking her head at George, Angelina let go of him and stepped into Lucius's arms, with the wizard whisking her onto the dance floor after giving George a sly wink.

"Shall we?" Narcissa said, grabbing hold of George as he watched his wife being whirled round the dance floor.

George's attention returned to the witch in front of him when she grabbed his arm and placed it on her waist. George was slightly uncomfortable with being as close to Narcissa, especially after the embarrassing incidents he had endured earlier in the week, but he summoned his Gryffindor courage and began dancing with Draco's mother.

Luckily George only had to endure a single dance with Narcissa before Lucius returned to reclaim his wife. Grabbing Angelina by the hand George quickly whisked her towards the large table the group of friends were currently sitting at.

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked her brother as he flopped into his seat, sighing dramatically.

"I've just had a very lucky escape." George declared. "I was propositioned by an older woman."

"You weren't propositioned, you just have a dirty mind." Angelina told her husband.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"George and I were dancing when Narcissa and Lucius approached us. Narcissa asked if we fancied a partner swap and this dope got all flustered. He thought she was talking about swinging or something." Angelina explained, causing the group to laugh at her description of a bumbling George.

"It was a logical conclusion." George muttered.

"You could be right. I would watch out if I were you." Draco told George, causing the redhead to look at him in horror. "My parents are up for almost anything so I wouldn't put a bit of partner swapping past them."

"You're winding me up." George shook his head, looking at Draco and trying to decide if the blond was being serious or not.

"I'm not. I'm just saying my parents will try anything once, and mother has clearly taken a liking to you." Chuckling at George's stunned expression Draco stood up and turned to Hermione, holding his hand out to her. "Would my wife care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Hermione beamed up at Draco as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

Together the couple headed onto the dance floor where Draco took Hermione into his arms. The couple then spent the next half hour wrapped in each other's arms and talking quietly as they glided around the floor. After they had finished dancing Hermione and Draco stopped to talk to some relatives and friends before making their way back to the table that contained the wedding party. When they arrived at the table they found Blaise collecting money off the other groomsmen.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she and Draco sat back down.

"Blaise has just won the betting pool." Theo muttered, reluctantly handing a stack of galleons over to Blaise.

"What were you betting on?" Draco asked.

"You two." George replied. "After a week of abstinence we were betting on how long it took you to sneak off for a quickie."

"And what bet did you place, Blaise?" Hermione asked, suspecting Draco's best friend had used his knowledge that she and Draco hadn't been quite as deprived as the others thought to his advantage.

"I bet you would last the entire reception." Blaise replied smugly. "I had every faith that you two could wait until tonight before consummating your union."

"The reception isn't over yet." Draco pointed out. "What's to stop us from sneaking out now?"

"But if no-one predicts correctly the nearest guess wins." Blaise explained. "Even if you did leave now my guess is still the closest as the others all thought you would crack hours ago."

"Yeah we did. How have you managed to last so long?" Theo asked, eyeing the newlyweds up suspiciously. "Have you snuck off and we haven't realised?"

"I can promise you, we haven't snuck off today." Hermione replied truthfully.

"Not that they could say that for the rest of the week." Ginny muttered.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked. "What are we missing?"

"Not much." Blaise shrugged. "Gin and I have just been helping these two sneak about all week."

"Bloody hell, you cheated." Ron exclaimed. "You've been pretending all week to be deprived when you're getting more than us."

"Never mind that. What about Blaise?" Theo questioned. "He knew what was going on when we placed the bets this morning. That's betting with insider knowledge and I demand my money back."

"Calm down Theo, I'll buy you a drink with my winnings." Blaise told his friend with a smirk.

"That's not the point." Theo protested.

"Theo, stop arguing over the bet and concentrate on the real sneaks here." George said. "How many times have you two managed to sneak away this week?"

"Every day." Draco answered.

"Every day?" George yelled. "You've had sex every day, that's more than I've had. I haven't even managed it once and I'm not the one on a sex ban."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Hermione hissed. "Narcissa thinks we've stuck to the tradition and we don't want her to find out the truth."

"It's too late for that, dear." A feminine voice came from behind a nearby column and seconds later Narcissa appeared, followed by Lucius.

"You heard?" Draco questioned his parents.

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "We heard all about how you two have been sneaking around. And I would like to thank you both, you've helped me win a bet."

"What sort of bet?" Hermione asked.

"Narcissa and I had a bet on whether you two could last the week. Because you didn't I win." Lucius smirked, clearly pleased he had won the bet with his wife.

"Of course you were going to win." Theo scoffed. "Draco was never going to last a week without sex."

"Hey, I could have managed fine." Draco protested. "It was Hermione who couldn't resist me. She organised the entire thing."

At their son's words both Narcissa and Lucius shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"I told you Hermione was like me." Narcissa told her husband. "True, they may not have lasted the week like I hoped but Hermione showed the same ingenuity I did."

"What do you mean, she showed the same ingenuity you did?" Draco asked his mother.

"Well, for all your complaining both you and your father would have gone along with this tradition. Luckily you both had fiancées that were willing to solve the problem for you." Narcissa replied.

"You told us you followed the tradition." Draco exclaimed, glaring at his mother for putting him through a week of torture when she hadn't even endured it herself.

"I said we followed it, I never said we stuck to it." Narcissa smirked at her son.

"You implied you stuck to it." Draco protested.

"Implying something is not the same as confirming it." Narcissa said.

"I think it's time we headed upstairs. I've got to make plans for our next holiday." Lucius told Narcissa. "I recently read about a new resort that has a nudist beach, I thought we could try there."

"Why go somewhere with a nudist beach?" Narcissa questioned as her and Lucius turned to leave. "If we go to one of our private properties we can be naked the entire time, we don't even have to take clothes with us."

"Remind me to never go back to whatever house they visit on their next holiday." Draco whispered to Hermione as his parents walked away. "I just won't be able to look at the place in the same light, knowing those two have spent their entire holiday there without wearing clothes."

"Definitely." Hermione nodded, agreeing with her new husband. "Although it does sound like fun spending your entire holiday naked."

"We can try that on our honeymoon if you want?" Draco suggested. "We are going to a private island, after all."

"I like the sound of that." Hermione grinned before leaning over and capturing Draco's lips with hers.

As the kiss gradually got more heated the rest of the group wandered off, leaving the newlyweds to have a bit of privacy. A few minutes later Hermione and Draco got up and wandered out of the ballroom, barely able to keep their hands to themselves.

"Can you believe those two?" George asked. "They've been sneaking about all week and they still can't keep their hands off one another."

"I think it's nice." Luna sighed. "They have passion."

* * *

Hermione moaned loudly and pulled Draco into a searing kiss as she shattered around him. Draco followed his wife into ecstasy before collapsing onto the large bed next to Hermione.

"Was that the wedding night you hoped for, Mrs Malfoy?" Draco asked once he had recovered and had propped himself up to look at Hermione.

"Yes, it was amazing." Hermione smiled at Draco.

The night had gone exactly as she had always hoped. While the passion that always simmered between them was present it was tempered slightly after the week they had just had. The couple had taken the time to undress each other slowly and explore each other's bodies' thoroughly. The lovemaking had been long and drawn out, nothing like the frantic sessions of earlier in the week.

"Aren't you pleased I arranged for us to sneak about this week?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Definitely." Draco nodded. "This week has been great."

"Do you think the rest of our lives can live up to it?" Hermione teased. "After tonight it might just be a big let-down."

"It won't." Draco grinned as he rolled over and pinned Hermione under him. "The rest of our lives will be amazing."

"Promise?" Hermione looked up at Draco, her brown eyes filled with love.

Draco bent his head and gave Hermione a slow, sensual kiss. "I promise." He whispered as he moved his hips and buried himself in her once again.

As the couple began to slowly make love again they knew their life together would be great. They had so much to look forward to and couldn't wait to begin their lives as a married couple.

**The End.**


End file.
